Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking
by LJ58
Summary: Kim and Ron have just helped save the world against genuine aliens. Only just when they thought they were going to be able to relax, and enjoy their summer before college starts, Drakken returns to unleash a scheme that will be changing the heroes in unexpected ways, and leave them with far more issues than they have ever had before now.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**1**

"Shego," came a bellow that Shego had learned long ago to ignore.

"What now, Dr. D," she sighed as she looked up from her magazine, and barely paid her employer any attention.

"I asked you if you had gotten me those irradiated crystals from Gen-Tech I needed for my new weapon to finally destroy Kim Possible," he demanded. "I asked you twice!"

"Did you," Shego asked blandly, not even looking up this time.

"Are you ignoring me," the cerulean skinned scientist demanded as he stood over her now, holding a long wrench.

"Hmm," she questioned blandly without looking up from her article this time.

"Shego!"

Shego slowly looked up at him again, and her green eyes glittered portentously.

"Inside voice," she growled ominously as Drakken cringed at that expression, and steeled himself just in case.

"I just really need those crystals to power my new…."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," she waved him off. "You know, you might still be trying to return to villainy and all that, blueboy, but me? I'm enjoying my pardon, and being able to walk down streets without half the world's cops chasing my admittedly fine ass," she shot.

"But….."

"Nope. No buts for you," Shego informed him.

"But I finally have the perfect weapon to destroy…."

"Heard it before," Shego yawned.

"Shego, if you would just go…."

"Go get them yourself," she retorted with a snigger.

"But…."

"Nope. No buts," she waved. "I'm out."

"But….you still have a contract," he sputtered.

"And I'm living up to it. I'm here to guard you against unforeseen threats. Or stupidity. Especially your own," she sniggered again. "And in three weeks, when the contract expires, I'm out of here," she told him firmly.

"But…."

Shego glared up at him again.

"I just mean, well, don't you want to finally see the end of those two annoying teens," he whined.

"You didn't see monkey-boy slap down those alien wannabes, Drewbie," Shego huffed. "You may have heard it, but you didn't see it. Trust me. You don't wanna mess with those two these days. I hear even Dementor is hiding from them of late."

"As if that poser could compare to…."

"The guy that helped _save_ the world," she asked teasingly.

"_Shego_," he growled. "Fine! I'll just get those irradiated crystals myself, and when I finish off Kim Possible, and that forgettable buffoon, then you'll see that I am the greatest criminal genius of all time! My how you will see," he crowed.

"Bored now," Shego said, waving him away.

"Aren't you curious as to how….?"

Drakken howled as the plasma blasts sent him running from the lab as he screeched in pain.

"Honestly," he moaned, picking himself off the ground outside the lab as Lars walked past and eyed him with a grim expression. "You think she'd appreciate my efforts by now."

"Shego in a bad mood again," Lars asked with a careful look around.

"When isn't she," the humiliated scientist huffed.

"I heard that," came a singsong reply inside the reply.

Drakken gave a muted yip and ran off.

Lars sighed and looked at the open door scorched from more than his loopy boss' efforts of late. He gave a grim sigh of resignation and walked into the lab. As expected, he found Shego under an inevitable sunlamp since they were high in very frigid mountains, and the woman did like her sun. He walked over but didn't say a word as he waited for her to deign to notice him, knowing better than to interrupt.

She read four more pages before she sighed, and looked up, asking, "What now?"

"Uh, just thought you'd like to know, Miss Shego. Mr. Hench called, and said all future credit and consignments have been withheld due to nonpayment, and, ah, conduct unbecoming," Lars told her with an actual blush.

Shego surprised him.

She sniggered.

"Tell Drewbie. If he doesn't get himself busted again. It's his problem now, not mine."

"But….?"

"Look, Lars, you seem like a more than intelligent fellow," she said, standing up now to casually stretch after tossing her magazine aside. "You have to see how things have changed."

"Well…."

"My contract is up in three weeks, and I'm blazing. Now, knowing that blue idiot, he's going to keep trying the same song and dance until they bury him. I don't intend to be here when that happens. Got it? I don't think you want to be here either," she said suggestively.

"To be honest, Miss Shego, I don't have any place else to go," he sighed. "Hard-timers like me… Not many people are going to give us another chance."

Shego just eyed him.

"No savings? Hidden troves? The usual stashes?"

"I….lent it all to Doc," he admitted sheepishly.

"Wow, you are thicker than I thought," Shego declared.

Lars just grimaced and shrugged, saying, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You did see Stoppable man up there last month?"

"Yeah. Half the world did. Never thought that little squirt would power up like that," he admitted with a grimace.

"And do you really want to face him if he gets that pissed at you next," Shego asked pointedly.

Lars looked suitably reluctant as she nodded.

"Get out while you can, Lars. I figure my contract is going to expire just about the time Dr. D is ready to launch this latest fiasco. If he doesn't get busted again. So I'm bailing before that happens. You should, too."

"No yearly bonus if I do," he pointed out.

"Okay, suit yourself. We both know Jack is likely to just screw you out of it anyway since he's getting so miserly lately. Word is, he's slashing medical benefits next. You really want to work here for just minimum wage?"

Lars just sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I just felt I should tell you about the cutoff," he told her and turned to go.

"Seriously, Lars. You guys should all bail. Drewbie is going to get you killed with his insanity yet," Shego told him in a rare moment of concern.

"Guess we'll find out," the big man said somberly.

"Oy. Some people just don't learn," she sighed, and walked over, eyed the inevitably oversized phallic machine, and smirked as she reached under one open panel, and jerked out a few wires she felt under her gloved fingers. Walking off smirking with the wires in hand, she wondered how long it would the blue loon to notice what she had done.

Or even if he would.

**~KP~**

Kim groaned as she leaned back from kissing her boyfriend as they sat in the Roth, parked at the Overlook atop Mount Middleton.

"Better answer it," Ron told her as the dash chirped again. "It might be important."

"We only have two months before we go to college, Ron. I'd rather not spend my time chasing goons when we could…."

The Kimmunicator signal from the dash sounded again, and she sighed, dropping and shaking her head.

"Fine," she grumbled, and hit a switch she would happily tear out just then.

"What now, Wade," Kim sighed, eyeing the familiar face on the small screen now filling the center of her rebuilt dash the tweebs had upgraded for her last week.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys," Wade told her. "But you're going to want to hear this one. Looks like Dr. Drakken is back at it. He just broke into Gen-Tech, and is rummaging their atomic energy labs now."

Both of them groaned at that, and Kim remarked, "I thought he and Shego would have learned their lesson by now."

"No sign of Shego," Wade admitted. "This is Drakken, and only a handful of Henches so far as I can tell," he told her.

"Did Shego quit," Ron asked.

"Who knows," Kim sighed. "Okay, Wade. We're heading over, and maybe we can remind Drakken that breaking the law and spurning second chances is a very bad idea," she grumbled.

"Especially when it interrupts your date night," Wade smiled.

Kim's glower had him signing off without saying another word.

"Let's just go grab him, toss him in jail, and maybe we can get back to what's important before too late," Ron suggested with a warm smile.

"That is the best idea I've heard in days," she smiled as she reached for the ignition.

Ron only grinned, and declared, "I get a few now and then," with a careless chuckle.

Kim only smiled herself, and started the engine before pulling the gear shift back in a manner it wasn't meant to go by the builders, activating the turbines and hover jets as the car began to rise into the air over the plateau. A few other parkers just stared as the lights came on the small Roth that suddenly sprouted small airfoils and wings, and roared off without hesitation as it climbed into the night sky.

**~KP~**

Dr. Drakken fled the Gen-Tech labs with only half of what he wanted, or needed, leaving behind more than a few of his Henches, too. When an alarm went off that rattled even him, he was suddenly made aware of the fact that his only real protection just then were a few out-of-shape Henches that were barely a match for the average security guards.

Without Shego, he realized, he had no hope of eluding any of the real threats that might come after him. Such as Global Justice, or even Kim Possible herself.

Grabbing all he could carry, he raced for the hover pod and just started it up without waiting on the others left behind as only three of his Henches who had the foresight to stick with the boss joined him. They already knew that while Drakken might not be the most capable fighter, there were none more skilled at running away or escaping the law.

He was not even gone two minutes when a small, purple coupe flew down out of the sky, settled easily onto its four tires as the VTOL jets shut down and the stabilizers retracted, and then Kim and Ron were jumping out as the redhead's eyes swept the building before her.

"Give me a sitch, Wade," she demanded as she held up the Kimmunicator. "Tell me you have them pinpointed."

"Lab Seven-E, Kim," Wade told her. "I have multiple targets just outside the atomic energy labs, but no video. Someone was smart enough to shut off the area cameras this time.

"So, Shego might still be here," Kim mused.

"I didn't see her on approach," Wade admitted, "But that doesn't mean she didn't come in from another direction while Drakken blundered into the labs."

"Right," Kim agreed, and using her Kimmunicator map function, they headed for the lab in question even as both of them prepared for a fight.

Coming around the corner, Ron and Kim both froze as they reached the main door, kicked open in a rather clumsy fashion, just as five Henches came out with their arms full of equipment, and boxes of whatever they had picked out.

"Give up now, boys," Kim growled as she clenched her fists. "And no one has to go to ICU."

Every Hench there gaped because Kim was still wearing a skirt and blouse that didn't make her look the usual threat. They looked then to Ron, who was wearing a casual polo shirt and slacks and frowned all the more.

"Uh, you're really going to fight like that," one of the tougher looking Henches asked.

"We were on a date," Ron declared. "Which you boys interrupted. Now, how _mad_ do you think that makes us just now," Ron asked, his brown eyes glittering with blue just then.

The Hench eyed his companions, dropped what he carried, and drawled, "I give up," as his hands went into the air.

All four other Henches echoed him.

"Where's Drakken and Shego?"

"He….was supposed to be waiting on us," the apparent spokesman groaned. "Don't know about Shego. Mostly she just sits around complaining about the boss these days. Barely even gets up to go shopping."

"She wasn't with you," Kim demanded.

"Nope. The boss ticked her off again, and she wouldn't budge," the man informed her.

Kim sighed.

"We came all this way for a handful of Henches," Kim said ominously as she glanced at Ron.

The men looked uneasy even as the sounds of GJ jets filled the air, and three jets landed nearby, and five agents all ran toward them.

"Agent Du," Kim nodded at the leader. "Five of you just for this trash," she asked.

"We were already returning from another mission when we were tipped to this robbery. Your friend Wade suggested it was Drakken and possibly Shego."

"Drakken for sure. Only he bailed on his own men here and left them holding the bag. They claim Shego may just have retired. Still, someone," Kim stressed, "Was about to tell me where he is, and what he's up to before I get any angrier than I already am," she declared.

"We really do give up," the man told the agents now. "Please, arrest us. Please."

"Wow," Ron smirked as the men were quickly cuffed, and arrested, "I didn't realize we were getting that scary."

"Stoppable, you two helped take out alien invaders that took over the entire planet in less than two hours. Right now, a lot of the usual rogues are hiding from you. We had hoped that pardon had finally settled Lipski down, though. Apparently, not," Will remarked blandly as ever.

"Give us a location once you interrogate them, and we'll settle him back down," Kim told him ominously.

"I think we can finish this one, Possible," Will told her dryly. "We'll let you get back to your….evening out," he said blandly.

Kim muttered sourly as she just turned and stalked back to the car.

"You know what, you might want to tell Drakken to hide for a few months after tonight," Ron told Will with a grin.

"Indeed, Stoppable," the young agent remarked as he followed his men back to their jets.

Ron just waved and headed back for the car, wondering if they had time to run by the drive-through at Bueno Nacho before they had to get home.

**~KP~**

Kim climbed the mountain looming over her with ease, well familiar with the scenario before her she made sure her grip was sure before moving her feet. Halfway up the sheer slope, she looked back at Ron, nodding as he used his new mastery over his monkey power as much as anything else to scamper up the slopes behind her with far more ease than ever before.

"You ready for this one," she asked, knowing from the interrogations that Drakken had moved his lair at the last minute, and apparently Shego was with him, just not cooperating completely with him of late. They hunted him for over two weeks, and finally, Wade detected a power surge that should not be there, and following the load on the local power grid in a certain section of the Appalachians, they found Drakken's newest lair. They had three ways in, but Kim wanted to take him by surprise and prevent any chance of escape this time.

GJ was setting up on the main road up to the far side of the mountain, and waiting for anyone that fled that way. Several more airborne agents were flying stealth jets, watching for anyone that might try to fly out through the obvious hangar doors in the side of the plateau. Kim chose the difficult path to completely mask their arrival, and hopefully prevent Drakken from even being ready for her when she and Ron appeared.

She almost hoped Shego wasn't there, though, because she really had hoped that woman had learned her lesson after the invasion. The woman had seemed to like the idea of being pardoned for her role in the fight against Warhok and Warmonga. For a time, the pair had even seemed to settle down, and Kim even wondered if they might be fonder of one another than they claimed.

Until Drakken showed up again robbing high-tech labs, and apparently building new doomsday weapons again. To date, though, there had been no sign of Shego.

"Ready," she asked Ron even as they reached the top of the peak, and spotted the small door opened to apparently provide ventilation.

"Let's do it," he agreed, jumping up to join her, and smiling as they headed for that apparent entrance.

"Think it's a trap?"

"It's Drakken," Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course it's a trap."

They crept up to the door, looked inside after lasering through the lock, and saw a massive ray of some kind aimed pointedly at the overhead air ducts like those she often used to infiltrate such lairs. They spotted Drakken near the machine he had built, holding a remote of some kind, and focused solely on that air duct. Around the opening just overhead, over a dozen Henches waited with stun batons and weapons as they, too, waited on their arrival.

Kim smirked, stepped into the door, and drawled, "Give it up, Drakken. This time, you're going down for good," she declared.

Drakken spun around, sneering, and declared, "That is where you are wrong, Kim Possible," he mocked her as he held up his remote. "With my cellular inverter, you are finally, and irrevocably out of my hair," he said and pressed a switch on the device that made the back of the machine glow oddly.

Kim was shocked as the base of the machine glowed, and suddenly she and Ron were both bathed in a searing, yellow glow that had her flung back, smashed against the nearby wall as Ron went tumbling out the open door from the force of the beam. She howled in pain, but when the ray stopped, she landed on all fours and looked up at the blue loon with cold, furious eyes.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm gonna _hurt_ you now," she said even as Ron leaped back into the chamber, evading the base of that deceptive ray, and kicked into the machine with a glowing blue foot that shattered the entire base of the machine even as Kim lunged at Drakken.

The blue man howled, complaining, "You should be dying!"

"No, thanks," Kim spat.

"We don't do requests," Ron added as Kim punched the man so hard he flew into his own self-destructing machine.

He howled again as the escaping energies from whatever was glowing inside that cracking housing bathed him in its weird amber glow, and then he went still. Only occasionally twitching he slid off the machine, collapsed in a boneless sprawl, and lay there without moving.

"Next," Ron asked, landing lightly on both feet, his hands and feet still glowing a soft blue as he eyed the Henches.

Every one of them threw up their hands after dropping their weapons.

"Where's Shego," Kim stalked over to demand of a familiar bald Hench.

"Who knows? She finally split after feeding the boss what was left of her contract," Lars said in resignation.

"Feeding him…her contract," Ron echoed.

"He, ah, violated something again, and she shredded it, scorched it, and then….shoved it down his throat. Something about it being justifiable assault," Lars told the pair.

"Did he tell you what that thing was supposed to do," Kim demanded of the man, holding up a fist that almost trembled it was clenched so hard as she gestured at the machine with the other hand.

"Ah, well…."

"You can talk here, or in ICU," Kim spat, in a bad mood lately after one too many interruptions of their dates for what she deemed trivia of late over the past few weeks.

"All I know was the Doc said it was supposed to somehow melt you guys right out of existence," he told her as he pointedly took a step backward. "That's all I know," the big man said anxiously as an agent came up to cuff the man. "I swear."

"GJ, freeze," Will Du appeared just then, and Kim groaned.

"Let's just get out of here," Kim told Ron, hitting a switch on her Kimmunicator that summoned her Roth via robot-drive.

"Another failure," Will remarked blandly.

"Total," Ron said, even as he followed Kim to the door. "We'll let you clean up this time. We blew off another date for this one. And we only have so many date nights left before college starts."

"I think we can manage," Will remarked as dryly as ever as he eyed the twitching madman still lying out cold beside his own ravaged machine.

At least he had stopped breaking out in flowers and vines after Team Possible's Wade had finally helped him devise a cure. That had been more than disturbing even to Will.

"Okay, let's get these men into custody, and then bring in a cleanup team. I want to know what he was trying, and ensure it's not going to have later repercussions," Will Du remarked knowingly.

Not one agent didn't misunderstand. Most of Drakken's damages during his rampages were as much accidental as intentional. He was that kind of menace.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**2**

Kim rolled out of bed to her feet sometime past midnight just two nights after her last mission, groaning as she felt her whole body burning and aching as if with fever, or something. She felt her bladder aching, too, which was likely why she woke as she did, and padded to the restroom to relieve herself.

She pushed down her pajamas and panty as one, and sighed as she sat down, aware of her aching joints, and then felt her bladder began to ease.

She frowned as she realized she was feeling something she didn't usually feel, though, and looked down.

And screamed.

**~KP~**

Ron Stoppable woke early, stumbled out of bed, across his room, and almost missed the stairs down to the next floor from the attic as he headed for the restroom.

His bladder was screaming at him, but he was half dazed and feeling a little achy as he reached the toilet, and reached for his penis to complete the usual job.

His hand fumbled, though, and couldn't seem to find what he sought as he frowned, only gradually realizing something was blocking his vision as he looked down. He shoved the strangely long, sandy bangs back, and stared down as he gaped at the smooth, rounded flesh between his thighs, and gasped.

"No! No, no, no, no," he rasped and shoved his shorts completely down as both hands went to his groin, seeking his manhood.

When all they found was moist, yielding lips he absolutely knew did not belong there, he screamed and passed out cold even as his bladder finally released.

**~KP~**

Ron walked into the Possible house the next morning looking and feeling very wrong. In the few short hours since he had woke, his hair had grown longer than normal, his chest had swollen beyond bearing, and there was no doubt that the masculine frame he had been so proud of lately was definitely lost.

Even his usual tee and jeans not only felt off, but they were also far from comfortable just then.

"Drakken," Ron asked Kim who stood there with a ponytail, but otherwise looking slimmer, and more muscular than she had ever had before now. She even seemed a bit taller now, too.

"Of course," the redhead grumbled in a low, sour bass of a voice that was far from her usual tone. Just as his own voice had changed, and had turned rather….disturbing.

"We're waiting to hear from Wade, and Dr. Director now," Dr. Ann Possible told him as she came into the living room where Kim was slouched on the couch wearing her usual cargos that looked too short now, and a top that was ironically tighter than ever without showing anything.

"Until then, they suggested we just….wait and see what happens next," Kim grumbled irritably.

"Frankly, I think you both need better clothing in the meantime," Ann told her. "Especially you, ah, Ronnie," she called him. "You look a little…immodest in that shirt," she informed him.

"Huh," the sandy-haired ninja frowned, and looked down. Then blushed furiously at the very evident nipples now poking up and through his tee. "Oh, man," he groaned. "No wonder mom was sniggering when I took off earlier. This is worse than that time we only switched brains. Or bodies. Or... You know," he said as Kim just glowered at him.

"You don't look much better in those clothes, dear," Ann smiled at Kim. "Why don't you go get a pair of your father's sweats? You can lend your own clothes to…Ronnie, and then you can both go shop for something more suitable for the time being."

"But, mom," she groaned.

"However long it takes to get you back to normal this time," Ann cut her off. "You two can't go around looking like you are now. Go."

"Man," Kim whined, sounding very odd to Ron's ears as she shoved to her feet, and Ron suddenly realized she was not only taller, she was actually much taller than he was now.

"Next time," Ron murmured as he followed her up the stairs. "I kill him, and say it was an accident," he muttered in a grim, dour voice.

"Not if I get to him first," Kim grumbled darkly, her green eyes genuinely dark with fury just then.

"So, ah, want to run by Smarty Mart once we….change," he asked.

Kim's glare was all the answer he needed.

"Where else…?"

"Cocoa Banana," she huffed. "Of course. They have men's and women's clothes," Kim pointed out.

"And I'm still on a budget, and heading for community college," she was reminded.

"Okay, okay," Kim muttered. "We'll go by the mall first, and then we'll stop….there. Only I'm not going inside this time," she declared hotly.

"I still don't get why you still freak over Smarty-Mart," he said as they headed for Kim's room. "They really do have the same…."

"Not another word," Kim growled and rummaged in her closet until she pulled out a pair of pale blue sweats, and then eyed the oversized boots on Ron's feet. "How bad?"

"I feel like my feet were cut in half," he sighed.

"Try a pair of mine," the redhead who was going barefoot just then sighed.

"So, you already called Wade?"

"And Dr. Director, since they had already dragged in what was left of the machine according to Wade," Kim nodded at him, still absorbing that Ron as a girl looked...cute.

"Well, I hope it doesn't take long for them to get the cure," Ron huffed, brushing at his new breasts. "This feel….weird."

"You want weird," she sputtered and looked down at her now overtly masculine frame. "Never mind. I'm going to find some of dad's sweats. Guess I better check his sandals, or something, too, since I can't go out barefoot. You can change here," she said, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

**~KP~**

"Well, hello, handsome," Monique smiled at her as Kim walked into her favorite shop, and spotted her standing near a rack she was sifting for markdowns. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Not really, Moni," she said as she looked around. She was almost glad the store was virtually empty this early in the morning despite being summer.

Behind her, Ron wandered in and started eyeing clothes with a faint blush.

"Well, I haven't seen you around here, and…."

Monique stopped, eyeing the redhead with a familiar ponytail, and then she spotted the blonde girl nearby who looked almost as sheepish as she was clumsy as she pawed through certain items with obvious reluctance.

_"Kim?"_

"Yeah," Kim blushed. "Drakken got us," she sighed. "Again," she added wearily.

"So…Ron, too?"

"Some weird ray. It changed us…. Changed our…."

"Completely," Monique gasped as Kim blushed as crimson as ever.

"Yeah. Mom suggested we get some clothes that fit because we're still not sure when Wade may get us back to normal just now. They're still studying the machine that nailed us," she admitted.

"Can't they just reverse it….?"

"The….ah, _broken_ machine that hit us," Kim added.

"Right. Gotcha. So, in the meanwhile, you and Ron need complete makeovers," she guessed.

"Some of us more than others," Kim remarked, eyeing Ron whose curves were still larger than anything she had ever had. Which kind of irked her just then.

"So he…._she_ needs everything?"

"He plans on going to Smarty-Mart after I pick up a few things."

"He does know he's looking like walking invitation for bad things just now, doesn't he," Monique asked as she eyed the borrowed sweats straining to cover Ron's new curves.

"Doesn't have a clue," Kim told her. "So, what do you suggest, because I don't have a clue myself just now," Kim admitted as she eyed the male clothing before her.

"Well, first we need to get your new measurements, hot stuff," Monique grinned. "Then we can get you looking GQ in no time at all."

"Monique," she groaned. _"Really?_ Hot stuff?"

"Have you not looked at yourself?"

"Well, not really," she admitted as Kim just gave her friend a weary sigh.

"We'll wait till we polish you up a bit. Then I'll bet you are going to be blown away," she grinned.

"We probably need to get Ron's measurements, too, or he's going to be lost trying to buy anything no matter where he buys it," Kim admitted as she eyed him staring in confused horror at the array of brassieres before him on a discount rack.

"No doubt, GF... Oops, BF," the shapely black woman smiled at Ron before looking back to her. "Maybe we can even convert him to mall shopping," she teased.

"Ron," Kim asked with a skeptical smirk.

"You know, you two really need to get new names, too, until you can get switched back. Because calling you Kim and Ron just now is going to be as weird as anything else that's ever happened to you two," Monique giggled.

Kim only groaned at that.

"I'm hoping it won't take that long."

"And in the meantime? I can just see someone yelling 'Kim' while you're walking down the street. How do you think that will go with some of our less evolved peers out there?"

Kim sighed and shook her head.

"I'm just glad school's out. Oh, man, and college starts soon," she moaned.

"Right. So you want enough for a week, or should I should just give you a total wardrobe reboot?"

"Let's go for a week for now," she sighed. "I'm using mom's credit card, and I better not get too crazy since I do have to pay it back."

"Understood," Monique nodded, and yelled at Ron, "Hey, girl. Over here. We need to get your measurements, too, so you might as well join us. KP first," she said blandly, conscious of the woman that had just walked into the shop. "Then we'll do you."

The woman eyed the two of them, actually sniffed, and walked out.

"Yeah, there's tolerance in action," Monique quipped and led Kim to a dressing room. "C'mon. We'll have you both shipshape in no time," she promised.

**~KP~**

"You okay," Kim asked Ron as they drove away from the mall sometime later.

Kim was now wearing a snug polo shirt that showed off her new physique, and a pair of designer jeans that seemed to fit pretty well without hurting certain new portions of her anatomy. The sneakers, and boots she had picked out also fit much better than her dad's sandals, and she had added enough clothing for a week just in case, though it was beyond weird to buying men's clothing for herself.

She couldn't imagine how Ron was feeling after being measured and talked into some lingerie, and at least one outfit so he didn't look too weird when he went shopping for his own clothing. Even Ron was stunned when Monique made him stand in front of the mirror and showed him what he now looked like as a girl. He was still looking stunned as he sat there in the car, staring blankly.

"Ron?"

"I didn't really notice being in your body that time, but do girls really have to measure things….like that," he blushed.

"They do if they want certain things to fit right. Which you do if you want to get through the day without something that doesn't fit driving you crazy," Kim added.

"Oh. So. Ah, the….things…. They have to be measured….every time?"

"Depends on how much more you grow," Kim smiled wanly at the very shapely blonde sitting next to her.

"Oh, man, KP, don't jinx me," Ron gasped.

"Trust me, Ron…. Ronnie," he used what his mother and Monique had when addressing him, "I'm not feeling any better here."

"No offense, but it's not the same, KP," he complained.

"Oh, really," Kim remarked coolly, eyeing him sternly.

"Well, I mean….guys are just…. Well, it's easier to be a guy. But….girls? They are way complicated, and….. I'm shutting up now," he said as Kim began to glower at him.

"Smart," she growled, not about to admit she almost said, "_Smart man_."

"No word from Wade yet, huh," he asked as they pulled into the Smarty-Mart lot.

"You've been with me all day, _Ronnie,"_ she grumbled. "Just…go do your shopping. You do still your list of sizes Monique gave you," she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"And, Ronnie? Buy a purse. Most girl's jeans don't have pockets," she advised, knowing he had his wallet tucked in his waistband just then.

"No wonder you like cargoes," he mused as he climbed out of the car to head for the store.

"Yeah, Ronnie. _That's_ just why I like them," she muttered as she shook her head at him. She pulled out Kimmunicator, staring at the dark screen, but nothing came up. No message alerts. Wade wasn't calling, and she couldn't seem to will him to call just then as she waited, hoping, and wanting a solution faster than ever before in her life.

Of course, nothing happened.

**~KP~**

"Hello, beautiful," the lanky teenage boy came up behind Ron as he rolled the squeaking cart down the lanes surrounding the women's department, wondering how you found anything in them when everything looked more confusing than not to him.

"Uh, hi," he grimaced, glancing uneasily at the tall boy who eyed Ron as he looked him up and down.

Even Ron knew that look, and pointedly looked away, and forced himself to turn into the no-man's land of skirts, blouses, and genuine unmentionables.

To his horror, the boy actually followed.

"So, are you new to the area? I don't think I've seen you before, and I would have noticed," the boy asked with a casual familiarity.

"Been here for years," Ron told him. "I, ah, I'm just easy to…overlook," he suggested as much as said.

"Somehow, I doubt that," the boy smiled leeringly. "So, what are you doing later today?"

"Uh, going to see my girlfriend," he blurted.

"You're lesbian," the young man asked as if horrified.

"Uh, well, I do have a girlfriend, so….."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right man," the boy grinned confidently.

Ron only then realized he knew the teen. He had just never paid him much attention. Nolan was a junior that had just joined the team near the end of the season and was the sort to notch his belt from what Ron had heard about him. He swallowed and just kept moving through the department, picking up things he figured a girl would want or need. Then he noted something on the bottom of the list, underlined, and turned beet red as he read "_Might Want Pads_" that Monique had added to his list of sizes.

When he felt he had about the same amount of clothes Kim had picked out for a week, he headed for the register. Nolan Sparks followed him.

"So, need a ride," the teen asked him as Ron went through the register, and pointedly kept his thumb on the picture of his employee discount card as it was scanned.

"I'm good," he said, and quickly paid, and headed for Kim's car.

"Hey, I know that car," the boy said as he still followed Ron outside.

"Look, you seem…..okay, but I'm not interested. Get it," Ron asked, and quickly pushed the cart over to the passenger side of the Roth, and pulled the door open. "Hey, K…. Uh, _Ken,"_ he blurted. "Sorry I took so long," he said as Kim eyed him, Nolan, and almost laughed the way Ron was shoving sacks into the car as if afraid they were going to get grabbed any second.

Or afraid he was going to get grabbed.

"Nolan," Kim nodded at him. "I can tell you that she's not interested. Blaze," she growled.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in Possible's car? What are you, some cousin, or something?"

"Or something," Kim nodded curtly. "She's really not interested, so why don't you blaze like I said," Kim asked with a grim smile.

"Maybe I think she is interested," Nolan smirked, and grabbed Ron around the shoulders, pulling him close as Ron had started to push the cart aside.

Ron's brown eyes rounded, then narrowed, and suddenly Nolan was flat on his back, staring up at him.

_"Don't….touch,"_ Ron hissed, glaring down at him with suddenly blue eyes that blazed with fury.

"What the hell," the boy sputtered as Ron jumped in the car after literally finished throwing his things in the back, and hissed, "Go!"

"That was smooth," Kim grinned. "Maybe he'll be cooler about grabbing girls now?"

"Nolan Sparks? That guy is a genuine horndog," Ron said. "I just hope I can change back before I see him again."

"So, find everything you needed?"

"I think so," he groaned. "I guess you better drop me at home with all those bags. No way do I want to carry all of them home," he sighed.

"If I hear from Wade, I'll call you," Kim told him after he climbed out after they reached Ron's house. He stood there a moment, then grabbed his bags, and turned to go inside before he finally paused to look back at her.

"So, what about tonight's date," he asked uneasily with a nervous smile as Kim eyed him in turn.

"Uh, I'll let you know," Kim grimaced, still not sure what to do about her new body. Or how the heck anything was even going to work.

"Okay. Tell Wade…. Tell him to hurry," Ron sighed and headed for the door, his now denim-clad body looking admittedly cute as he walked away. The thought left Kim stunned, and so did the reaction that followed.

Kim groaned as she felt something react making her jeans tighten, and quickly drove away as she made herself forget whatever the heck had just happened.

"Bad head, bad head, bad head," she chanted as she kept her hands clenched very tightly on the wheel as she drove home.

_To Be Continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**3**

Kim lay in her bed in her room staring at the blank Kimmunicator and refused to come down even when her mother called her for supper.

She was just staring, waiting to hear from Wade, but she was feeling more than uneasy just then because she wasn't hearing from Wade. Usually, he was calling her virtually all the time. Even when she preferred he didn't. Only just now he wasn't saying a word. Wasn't calling, or even checking in on her. Wade wasn't doing anything.

She couldn't help but feel it was bad news, and just then, there was only one thing she felt that was going to qualify as bad news.

"Kim, I've called you twice, dear. You cannot hide up here all night," her mother declared, appearing in her door just then to peek in on her.

Kim eyed her and sighed as she looked from her bed where she was stretched out, and just sighed.

"Not really feeling hungry, mom," she admitted just then.

"Too bad. With everything else, you'd better come down and eat just in case you do need nourishment. If you don't hear something soon, we're going to consider a proper physical just to make sure nothing else is wrong with you," she pointed out.

"Mom," Kim groaned. "I'm fine."

"Now you sound like your father," Ann teased.

Kim pulled a pillow over her face and gave a faint scream.

"Come on. You still need to eat, and we're tired of waiting on you," Ann Possible declared firmly.

"I look stupid," she complained as she reluctantly climbed to her feet.

"You look quite nice. So stop whining like a child, and get down here so we can eat," Ann Possible told her, and led her down the stairs where the rest of the family were already waiting at the table.

"About time," Jim and Tim complained in tandem. "Everything was getting cold."

Kim glared at the pair, but they just grinned at her.

"So, are we still calling _him_ Kim," Jim asked.

"Don't make me hurt you," Kim growled.

The two only sniggered.

"Can you even still fight," Tim asked.

"Want to find out," she asked the young twin curtly.

Both boys cringed at Kim's expression as their mother sat down, and simply said, "Eat."

Kim filled her plate and found herself emptying it faster than usual even as she pondered seconds for one of the few times in her life.

"Got a hollow leg now, Kimmie," her father grinned. "Oh, well, the boys are right. Kim just doesn't really fit at the moment, does it," the rocket scientist murmured. "Perhaps….."

"Ron calls me _Ken_ now," Kim blurted out, not wanting to hear one of her dad's more outlandish ideas just then.

"Ken sounds like a very nice name," Ann nodded as Kim did give in, and refilled her plate. "And it is still close to Kim. What are you calling Ron now?"

"Uh, mostly Ronnie," she said with a faint blush."

"Well, that is a common nickname for several girl's names," Ann nodded.

"I don't think he realized that before," Kim told her mother. "It kind of freaked him out when Monique told him that, too."

"Let's face it, Ron still freaks out over a lot of things," Tim laughed.

"Watch it, tweeb," she muttered his way as she kept eating.

"Where are you going, dear," Ann asked as Kim finally finished eating, and then rose to her feet.

"Well, I am curious how this has affected my balance and coordination, so I think I'll go out back, and see if I can run through some of my usual moves. See if I'm not too off-kilter," she grimaced. "I'd prefer not to find out the hard way if I do get into a fight again anytime soon."

She didn't say anything about Ron's very smooth move earlier on Nolan, but she was curious about her own abilities just then. She walked out the back door, went to the corner of the yard where a tree wrapped in padding that was her current target for certain practices and began to stretch as she tried to get a better feel for her new body.

**~KP~**

Drakken was still laying in his cot, mumbling over the indignity of being treated like a common hoodlum when he felt something more than peculiar.

He had been feeling strange ever since Global Justice had dragged him in after Kim Possible somehow ruined his last perfect scheme. He was so sure that he would finally destroy her, too. He had gone over every system from the start. He had checked and rechecked everything, even making sure every screw was tight, and ever wire connected. His design had been flawless. He even designed his ray to fire from either end in case she tried to dupe him. With the power source he had borrowed, the new machine he had devised should have vaporized those annoying do-gooders once and for all. There shouldn't have even been ash left.

So what had gone wrong? What kind of unnatural luck did that redheaded menace possess to survive every single plan and threat thrown against her? He didn't dismiss his own abilities, because he knew Possible had faced others, and beat them, too.

Madmen, terrorists, even aliens.

How? How did that infernal Possible always defeat them all?

It was unnatural. Unfair!

Now, bitterly musing over his last failure, one punctuated by Shego's betrayal and abandonment, he realized whatever he was feeling wasn't the usual distress over a plan undone. He was feeling something very odd, and he suddenly gasped as he rolled over, and felt something that shouldn't be possible.

He sat upright on the bunk, staring around him in the dimly lit cell as he avoided looking down. He didn't even touch his strangely and disturbingly sensitive chest. Finally, unable to deny his perceptions, his small, blue hands slowly rose, and felt through his strangely tighter than usual thin, prison-issue uniform.

To his credit, he did not pass out. He did not scream. He did not make any protest at all.

His scowling visage only twisted all the more, and he just spat out, "_This_ is Kim Possible's fault! I know it is," Dr. Drakken declared as he realized that somehow he was growing breasts.

Dropping his hands, refusing to touch that alien flesh again, he just sat there atop his bunk, staring blankly.

He stared through the entire night without moving an inch.

**~KP~**

"I have news," Wade told Kim when she paged him the next morning, hoping for anything by then.

"Please tell me you finally figured this out," Kim groaned, still disturbed by her new body and that bit of flesh that she couldn't seem to control. Or figure out. Even her mother's book on human anatomy had not helped. The only positive side seemed to be that her skills had transferred well without issue even if she had more strength behind her blows now.

"Well, no," Wade said with a grimace. "I was referring to news from the federal penitentiary where Drakken is being held."

"Don't tell me he already got away," she groaned in a very masculine voice that still disturbed her.

"Not quite," Wade said with a curious expression. "They had to move him."

"Move him," Kim frowned now. "Wade, are you going to start making sense, or….?"

"Drakken apparently got zapped himself. I'm not sure why it took him longer, but…..he's turning into a woman now. Complete gender change like you and Ron from all indications," Wade told her.

Kim gaped at the young genius, and slowly shook her head.

"Drakken? Is a _woman?"_

Wade nodded.

Kim snorted, her involuntary laughter almost choking her.

"We think he must have been exposed when he fired the weapon, too."

"Well, he got knocked into it when Ron kicked it over, and it exploded," Kim recalled. "Maybe it was the….blowback? Still….he's really….?"

"She. _She_ is almost ninety percent female already. He will be a complete woman by the end of the day."

Kim closed her eyes, then giggled before she burst into laughter.

"Kim?"

_"Drakken?_ Oh, God, that's _so_ weird," she howled. "Is he…she still blue?"

"Still blue," Wade said with an uneasy expression at the redhead who was cackling manically by then.

Kim laughed again.

"On the bad news side, we still haven't figured out what he, or now she even did. Dr. Director is considering even letting Drakken give us advice on his machine. After all, he, or she did build it."

"Drakken," Kim sputtered, her mirth fading now. "Wade, even I know that would have to be the stupidest idea anyone has ever had," she sputtered. "And I want to get back to normal here."

"Well, Will Du said the same thing. To be honest, I'm not sure we should listen to Drakken anyway, because we both know he's the sort to spite you no matter how it backfires on him."

"Yeah," Kim grumbled. "Tell me about it. So, other than Drakken getting a taste of his own medicine, and you have no clue as to what now, what else have you got?"

"Nothing much," he admitted ruefully. "I'm sorry, Kim," he said.

"Ken. I'm using Ken lately," he muttered.

"And, uh, what is Ron using," Wade asked.

"Ronnie."

"Right. Of course," he said with a faint smile. "How bad did he freak?"

"Well, not as bad as….other times," Kim sighed.

"Right. So, ah... Well, I'd better go…."

"Just keep me filled in, Wade. You going silent makes me….worry," Kim admitted.

"Don't worry. If I figure out anything, you'll be the first to know," he assured her before the Kimmunicator went dark.

Kim just sat glaring at the device, and really wished she could hit Drakken a few more times.

"Really hard," she murmured as she raised a clenched fist.

**~KP~**

Ron just sat in his room, staring blankly.

He was not a girl.

Not supposed to be a girl.

Yet every time he looked in the mirror that was exactly what he found.

A girl.

Apparently, a pretty one judging by the way boys kept whistling at him. Which was what drove him back to his house, and to his room when he tried going out earlier. It didn't help that even now found his reflection to be more than attractive.

He wasn't sure what Kim was doing, or how she was feeling, but she wasn't calling much just now. They did miss their usual date, and even he had to admit he wasn't too sorry about that. The idea of being the girl on a date with his girlfriend who was now a boy was just too weird for him.

He sighed and shook his head as he kept hearing those wolf whistles, and cringing.

Hopefully, Wade would soon get them back to normal. Hopefully, he could soon find his own familiar boyish face back in his mirror. Because otherwise, he had the unnerving feeling he was going to have to cancel college, and probably spend the rest of his life hiding in his room.

It was the only safe option just then.

**~KP~**

It was two nights later, just before bed when Wade finally called her again. Kim all but jumped from her bed, fumbling with the Kimmunicator as it chirped again, and quickly switched it on.

"Tell me you have good news," Kim demanded as Wade finally showed on her Kimmunicator.

"I wish I did, Kim, or Ken, but even after almost a full week of work, we're still not sure just what Drakken was doing when he built that machine. The few tests we ran after we got that machine back together as best we could suggest we're still missing something."

"What do you mean," she asked, sensing the unvoiced trouble in Wade's tone.

"Well, you two were actually pretty lucky," Wade said a grimace as he absorbed Kim's incredulous expression.

"_Lucky_," she all but screamed at him.

"Kim," her parents shouted back from their room. "Bedtime, young lady."

Their silence told her they had not yet accepted her new name or gender either. No surprise when it was still uppermost on her own mind.

"Lucky," Kim hissed in a lower voice. "Tell me how?"

"Yes. Because, _Ken_," Wade told her. "Every mouse or rat we tested that ray on to date has been literally vaporized when we used that ray. By all rights, you two should be dead. Not….transformed."

"Dead," she choked. "Are you sure you put it back together properly," she asked, almost whining now.

"Ken, we have his plans. We have the old machine we rebuilt without issue. We put the two together, and finally got everything back exactly where it belonged. We even used the same power source he took from Gen-Tech after checking and rechecking everything. Every test we could think of was done, and we tested it more than a few times. The machine is lethal. We're not sure how you ever lived, but….somehow you two beat the odds again when he used the machine on you."

Kim groaned.

"So, is there anything you can say that will make this sitch tolerable," she groaned.

"Well, based on your recent scans, you are both still very healthy, and very normal…..uh, people," Wade said as Kim groaned again.

"I'm going to college in less than three weeks, Wade. But everyone is expecting Kim Possible! _Not_ Ken!"

"I get that. Still, for now, you may be stuck," the young genius admitted.

"This is not how I expected my life to go," she sighed wearily.

"Right. I can see that. I can see where it is probably….confusing."

"No, you think," she muttered sourly.

Wade didn't comment, and told her, "Well, we'll keep working on it, of course, but….right now, it's looking like you guys are stuck for now," he admitted. "I'm….arranging for Dr. Director to update all your identification, licenses, and records so you don't have trouble with that at the least. You'll have to contact the college yourself," he added. "You understand."

"Right," she muttered grimly.

"Well, good luck, Kim…. _Ken._ I'll be in touch if we...find anything else," Wade said uneasily as he switched off, and left her staring at a dark screen again.

Kim glared and stared at the small screen that had gone dark now as she resisted the urge to throw it very hard, and very far.

She sat on the end of her bed, staring around her dimly lit room, and softly, but vehemently cursed.

Ron, she could already guess, was not going to like this one at all. She knew she didn't.

**~KP~**

Ann was eyeing her daughter turned son the next morning, still absorbing all she had admitted, and trying to conjure some way to help her. She knew this was beyond some annoying sitch, as her daughter liked to say, and it was really upsetting her.

Still, it was starting to look as if Kim really was gone, and Ken was here to stay from all she had admitted that morning as she sat at the table sipping coffee while Ann made the family breakfast.

"So, have you called Ron with the news yet? Or, ah, Ronnie?"

"No. I think he's taking this a lot harder than I am. He didn't even call me on breaking our date the other night," Kim told her mother.

"You two do need to figure out how you're going to face this, Kim…. Ah, Ken. After all, even I can see you aren't likely to be getting back to your old self anytime soon according to what you told me. I certainly don't want you risking your life with a machine like that just because you can't face being male," Ann told her.

"It's not that," Kim sputtered, setting her cup down to glare at her mother now. "I only look male, mom. In here," she said, tapping her head, "I'm still Kim. Still a girl. _Still me."_

"I understand that, sweetie, but you are obviously going to have to face being a boy for a while at the least. Maybe... Maybe for life. So I suggest you figure it out. In fact, since I have the day off, we can start by taking you for a haircut," Ann told her.

"A what," Kim hissed incredulously.

"Yes, and call Ronnie. We can all go out, get makeovers, and help you both settle into these new roles. I heard Ronnie's mother say he hasn't left his room all week. Frankly, you two need to face this, and get on with your lives," the older redhead declared with a casual declaration.

"Mom," Kim groaned.

"Ken," she turned to eye her. "Just tell me this, young man. Anytime you have ever been….affected by those madmen before now, did you let it stop you? Did you pull back, and quit? Run or hide? Did you," Ann demanded of her.

"No," she sighed.

"Then why are you letting this bother you so much?"

"I don't know. It's just…weird."

"Weird? You know, there are a lot of people out there that feel they are in the wrong bodies, too. They live with it every day of their lives. It is not too different what from you now face. Maybe you should consider some similar therapy such as they face, too," the older redhead mused as she set platters of food on the table just as James and the twins appeared to move to their own places.

"Mom, I do not need…. I'm not transgender," she complained.

"No? So you're _not_ a male that feels like a female? Or...?"

"Mom," she moaned helplessly as her mother just eyed her.

"So, what's our little bubble-butt need this time," James asked as he lowered his paper he was already reading even as he reached for his coffee with a free hand as he took his usual seat at the table.

"She's still having trouble being a boy."

"Why," the twins asked as one. "It's a lot easier than being a dumb girl," they declared.

"You two haven't ever been a girl," she spat.

"Who'd want to be a girl," Jim huffed. "Girls are…."

Kim's eyes narrowed.

"I'd be quiet and eat now, boys," Ann said quietly as she refilled her own coffee before sitting down.

"Listen to your mother, boys," James said, folding his paper to set it aside to begin eating in earnest. "So, ah, Ken, what are you planning today?"

"Makeovers," Kim grumbled.

"Uh, isn't that for girls," Jim sniggered, almost spilling his juice, Tim nodding his agreement.

"Wanna find out," Kim asked ominously as Ann only smiled.

"Uh, nope. Not at all," the boys assured her.

"Just finish up, sweetie, and then you can call Ronnie. I'm sure we'll all have a good time, and maybe we can do a little more shopping afterward since you aren't going to be changing back anytime soon," Ann pointed out.

Kim only sighed as James Possible frowned.

"Makeovers, and shopping? Wait, she's _not_ changing back," her father frowned.

"It seems she's stuck for the time being according to Wade," the older redhead admitted as Kim sank deeper in her chair as she just glared around her.

"There has to be a way back," Kim muttered. "There has to be," she echoed.

No one replied to her complaint.

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"So, let me get this straight," Ron asked as he sit near Kim in a certain salon as the stylists worked on both of them after Kim and her mother picked him up. His mother had insisted he go with them, and even he couldn't manage his mother when she was determined. Especially when she all but shoved him out the door when he tried to protest.

"Yeah," Kim nodded.

Across the space were they sat, Dr. Ann Possible sat getting a manicure, smiling at the pair as if nothing were wrong. "Drakken somehow got hit by that same goofy ray he used on us, and he is now a girl, too?"

"Well, woman. He is grown," Kim reminded him.

"So are we," Ron reminded her sourly.

"Right. Anyway, Wade is hoping that studying him, or her, can give them more clues about what happened to us. Maybe even find something that they didn't see in us since we had already changed, and he was still….changing."

Ron grumbled again.

"You now, that is not an image I needed in my head just now, but at least this time Drakken got a taste of his own stupid medicine," he grumbled.

Kim didn't bother saying that was just what Wade had said, too.

Somehow it just didn't feel all that satisfactory to her when it didn't get them any closer to getting back to normal.

"Yeah, but so far Wade is still suggesting we might as well get used to things as they are now," she told him somberly. "He's even altering all our records so we don't have identity issues."

"Issues," Ron squeaked in his new voice. "How can we not have issues? We got….got…. You know," he said, blushing furiously as his stylist looked down at him with a faint, if confused smile.

Kim only sighed, and tried not to watch her own hair falling away as her stylist seemed to keep chopping, and she imagined herself being bald at the end of this one.

"Much as I hate to say it, we might have to get used to this," Kim told him quietly, glancing over at her very feminine boyfriend. "Because from all Wade is saying, they still don't have a clue, and Drakken isn't talking."

"There has to be a way. If it can be done, it can be undone," Ron shot back. "Give me five minutes with that blue freak," he muttered now. "He'll talk."

"Ron…nie. Calm down," Kim told him. "You're scaring the woman."

The woman was indeed gaping at him, and unable to help stepping back uneasily.

"Something wrong," Ron asked, forcing a smile to his now full lips.

"Your….eyes. Your eyes were _glowing._ Is something wrong?"

"Wrong," Ron gaped, then giggled, looked horrified, and began to laugh. _"Wrong,"_ he all but shouted, and began to laugh again.

"Recent trauma," Ann Possible told the woman as she quickly stepped forward and knelt beside Ron, taking his hand. "Ronnie. Ronnie, calm down. You're just feeling the hormones. I'm sure your mother told you…."

"Oh, God," he cried, and leaped out of the chair, ignoring the chaos around him, and ran blindly out of the salon, vanishing into the mall.

Kim only looked somber as the attendant finished with her, and asked, "Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. My….girlfriend has been going through some tough times lately, like mom said. I'll go find him, er, her. I have an idea where he…. She'll be," Kim told Ann as she got up, and walked out, leaving Ann to manage.

_"Mom?_ I didn't realize you had another son," the salon manager frowned as Ann paid the total for the three, even if Ron had not finished the planned services for his makeover.

Kim, meanwhile, walked down through the mall, heading for the more isolated arcade where a lot of much older games were hidden away in dimly lit shadows. As expected, Ron was there in the back of the arcade, putting quarters into the old claw machine that had always been his unexpected favorite.

"Ronnie," she called, walking toward him. "You okay?"

"How can I be okay," he asked, resting his brow against the smudged glass where countless fingers and hands had been before him. "Look at me. At us. We… We're not ourselves any more, KP. I mean, I don't even recognize myself. I wake up and I look in the mirror, and all I see is this…stranger looking back at me. I can barely control my monkey power now, and guys…." He paused, shuddering before he shook his head and only then looked back at her.

"KP, I have to go."

"Ronnie…"

"No. No, I have to find my own way. If Wade is saying this is impossible to change, then…. I don't want to admit it, but…we might be stuck. If I am…. If we are…. I have to find my….balance again before I go crazy."

"Mom suggested therapy for….trans…."

"That won't help me. I'm going to see Master-Sensei. Maybe… Maybe he has some mystic mojo or something that can help. Right now, it's my only hope. I just know…. KP, I love you. You're my best friend since forever, but…."

"Ron," she whispered now, seeing him turn from her.

"I can't be your _girlfriend_."

Until that moment Kim had been hoping something would happen to help them. That whatever else, they would be the same. The same people. The same couple. The same unshakeable team. Only just now, Kim saw more than what Ron was saying in his miserable expression.

"You're breaking up with me," she rasped.

"Damn it, Kim… _Ken!_ Look at me. Whatever I look like now, I'm still _me_ inside. I still like girls! Now how is that going to work when I look at you, and only see a guy? Are you saying you can…? You can date a girl now? Is that what you're saying?"

"I just thought…. I mean, we're still…. I….don't know," Kim rasped, cutting off her own stammering as she realized she had been looking at Ron, and liking what she had seen. Sure, she knew it was Ron under that unlikely new façade, but in her own heart, his becoming a female had not changed her attraction to him. If anything, it was ironically stronger.

She stared at him, the unlikely conclusion rising showing in her face, but Ron saw something he interpreted in his own manner.

"I'm sorry, Ken, but… I can't do this anymore. I have to go," he said, and the pretty blonde turned, and walked away, leaving Ken standing there by herself. "I have to try to find my own way through this, or…. Or nothing else will matter."

"Ron," she said as he headed for the exit.

He paused, but didn't look back.

"Good luck. And I hope…. I hope we can still be friends. We can, can't we," she asked quietly.

"Always, KP. That won't change. I just… I don't think I can date a guy. Even you. That is just…seriously wrong and icky," he complained.

Kim felt a helpless smile try to grow, but she cut it off as Ron walked away.

For the first time she truly felt like crying since all this had happened, and then she abruptly felt a surge of fury unlike any she had ever felt before then. She raised a fist, and saw only one face before her at that moment. Drakken better hope he doesn't get out anytime soon, she decided, or sex change or not, she was going to beat him to death.

Which was when she had an epiphany.

"Shego," she murmured, and spun around, pulling out her Kimmunicator which had been silent of late.

"Uh, _Ken_? What's up?"

She was almost half surprised he had answered so fast considering all his stalling of late. Still, she had a plan now, and she was not going to let even this beat her. At heart, she was still Kim Possible. And anything remained possible for her. No matter what had happened to her.

"Shego, Wade. Has anyone thought to go ask Shego if she knows anything about this screw-up?"

Wade actually slapped his own forehead.

"No," he admitted, and I cannot believe it didn't occur to me. Considering how much everyone was saying Shego was already really pulling away, it did not even cross my mind. Still, if she were still there when he started this plan, she might know something we don't. I'll start looking for her right away," Wade assured her.

"Good. Let me know the moment you find her. I probably need to talk to her myself, or she might just laugh you guys off."

"That's…likely. All right, I'll get on it."

"And, FYI, Ron is taking a break. He won't be around for a while," she added. "He has to go….get his head back on straight," Kim told him.

"I get it. How are you doing?"

"I need something, or someone to hit," she growled. "So, let me know if something comes up. Anything."

"Uh, right. I'll do that. Meanwhile, you might want to read up on transgender shifts, and…."

"Wade," she growled.

"Testosterone! That's my point. Male hormones, Ken. You might need to know what you're facing there, too. They can be just as potent as female hormones in their own way. Uh, it couldn't hurt," he added weakly as Kim just glowered at him.

"I guessed," she finally said. "Just tell me one thing? Has anything you found suggest that stupid ray might have changed the way we think," she asked almost desperately.

"The way you think?"

"Well, something Ron said…. Uh, never mind," she blurted, and shut off the Kimmunicator before she could admit she thought girls were as hot as guys. If not hotter.

Had that always been there? Had it been something she had buried even from herself until she suddenly found herself looking at Ron in an entirely different way. Only Ron had said he still liked girls. Only girls. What if, and the idea still made her uneasy, it was just her?

She had to find Shego, and Shego had to know something. She had to fix this, or she was afraid she was going to lose her own life before this was over. Just as Ron was afraid he was losing himself.

"Damn," she atypically spat, and stalked down the mall toward the exit, looking for her mother.

**~KP~**

"The news reached us only recently of your current mishap, Stoppable-San," Hirotaka said as he met Ron at the airport. "We have a private jet waiting you at our hangar. If you will follow?"

"Thanks, Hiro," Ron said as he carried his single bag and a small tote over his shoulder.

"So, uh, did Master-Sensei say anything? About….me," he asked uneasily as the ever somber ninja just led him across the tarmac, not saying anything about his new girlish façade.

"If he has spoken, he has not spoken to me, Stoppable-San. Perhaps to Yori, but not to me," the young ninja said in a somber tone, not even staring at Ron even if he felt everyone had been gawking of late.

"Oh. So, uh, where is Yori?"

"On a mission. Fukishima was spotted recently, and she has gone to ensure he is not trying to raise more mischief to trouble Yamanouchi."

"Smart. I mean, since the guy all but worshipped Monkey Fist," he grimaced.

"Hai. Here is our hangar," he said needlessly, and led the way inside where three ninja were preparing the small Lear jet for takeoff.

"I just hope he can do something. I feel…wrong."

"Yori would be the first to remind you that the body is but the vessel for your spirit, Stoppable-San. So long as the spirit has balance, all else will be in harmony."

"Part of me knows that," he grumbled as they boarded the jet, and Ron put his own bags away, the men apparently knowing he did not want to be treated as a female here. "But part of me is seriously unbalanced, and I'm afraid with my power that could be a bad thing."

"Indeed," Hirotaka nodded. "A monkey master out of tune with his own spirit would be a very bad thing. I am sure, at the least, Master-Sensei will show you the way back to harmony."

"Let's hope he can show me my way back to my own body, too," Ron muttered as he sat and strapped in.

"But, Stoppable-San, you are already in your own body. Are you not," Hiro asked him blandly.

The question had Ron's head churning in turmoil most of the flight.

**~KP~**

Kim actually felt nervous as she walked into the clinic, and looked at the doors, hunting the number her mother had given her.

She paused at the door, and heard low voices inside, and drew a deep sigh.

"No big," she told herself, and reached for the door, knowing she had faced far worse than any support group in her time. "No big," she declared again, and pushed the door open.

She swallowed hard as she eyed the eight people inside, and noted only one of them held a small clipboard, and looked ironically familiar.

"Dr. Haskell," she said with a faint smile as she focused on that single familiar face. "Mom said she talked to you about….my case."

"Ki… Ken, of course. Come in," the woman smiled at her, and glanced at her clipboard. "We have another new member tonight, so you can both introduce yourself, and then we'll start. Why don't you take a seat, and we can get going," the counselor asked.

Kim sighed, and glanced around, grabbed a folding chair near the side of the room, and dragged it over with obvious reluctance.

"Pick a spot," the doctor told her, and glanced around. "Okay, we'll start with Ken, and go around the room, introducing everyone so we all know one another. Ken?"

"Right. Well, uh, I'm Ken Possible," she said grimly, "And obviously I'm in the wrong body."

"Preaching to the choir, sweetie," a very obviously mannish woman in a sundress smiled at her.

"No, I mean, I'm really in the wrong body. See, I was a girl last week, and…."

"Last week," a grim, short-haired woman she would learn was Doug who looked like a feminine tank declared. "Who does your work, because you don't look anything like a girl now," the woman declared in a gruff tone.

"I'll say," a mannish woman that looked like a Hench grumbled. "We should be so lucky!"

"You don't understand," Kim started to protest, but Dr. Haskell cleared her throat, and tapped her clipboard with her pen.

"Let's finish the introductions first, and then we'll get to the problems after. Right, Ken. So next…."

"I'm Hugo…. But I'd rather be Helen," the Hench-lookalike said in a low, unconvincing grumble.

"I'm Joe," a gruff man with a grim expression said, lean, almost gaunt, and looking more like a troublemaker than anything else.

"Pamela," the mannish woman smiled at everyone as if blissfully unaware of the tension around her.

Dr. Haskell only nodded, and looked to the next seat.

"J," the androgynous creature said, Kim unable to discern who they were, and what direction they apparently wanted to go.

"Jay," she asked.

"Just J," the slender sylph told her. "I'm non-binary."

"Uh, right," Kim murmured, finding she still had a lot to learn about the world around her she had never noticed until she landed hip deep in it, and then some.

"I'm Ellen, as most of you know," a chubby but very feminine woman smiled at them, leaving Kim uncertain where the woman stood, or what she wanted here.

"I'm Sara, and I guess you know I'm still working on things," the too thin woman with a very male build sighed. "Guess I need more protein," she joked carelessly as she glanced down at her flat chest.

"Right. So, now let's pick up where we left off. Pamela, you said you had a lead on a new job," Dr. Haskell began, guiding the session from the start."

Kim sat in the room, slouched in her chair as the talk turned more banal than she had expected. The usual psycho-babble, or so it seemed to her, mixed with a lot of unrealistic expectations, and general struggles for acceptance, employment, and even some surprisingly overt discrimination that she would not have expected in her usually tolerant community.

Still, she heard nothing that she felt really addressed her issues, or helped her with a growing frustration, and underlying irritation that she didn't think any of this was helping.

At all.

It didn't hurt that gruff man that looked more like a tank kept eyeing her with what seemed suspicious scrutiny.

"You haven't said much," Dr. Haskell finally turned to her again as Kim tried to figure out how her mother thought this was going to help her.

They were all eyeing her now, and Kim finally shook her head.

"I guess the news hasn't really spread yet. The truth is, I really was a girl last week. I am Kim Possible," he said, and she noted the Hench lookalike tensed, and looked worried now. Filing that reaction away, she shook her head again, and then muttered, "And then Drakken happened. Again. He hit me….with a new ray he built," she went on, saying nothing of Ron who had his own issues now anyway. Wherever he might be.

"You're saying that blue nutjob built something that really changes your sex," Pam gasped.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Not than any of us realized it. It was just supposed to kill me. Big surprise, it didn't work. Or not until the next day, and I woke up….like this. Which is not something I ever expected, or wanted. Now I'm trying to figure out how to be….this," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You're kidding," Doug growled in disgust now. "You get handed what some of us would kill for with just a night's sleep, and you are whining over it? What a freaking princess," he muttered.

"Douglas," Dr. Haskell snapped.

"Forget it," Kim spat, and rose to her feet with a cold glare at the bigger man. "This was a stupid idea. I don't need this," she spat, and headed for the door.

"Ken," Dr. Haskell shouted, but Ken shoved the door open, and slammed it behind her.

Kim took a few steps, and stopped and stood there as she felt her fists clenching and shaking as one. She stared at those fists, and knew she would really like to just hit something just then. Or someone.

Like Drakken.

She'd like to pummel him senseless, and then hit him some more. She'd like to….

"Ken?"

She froze, and spun around, hands raised in defense as Helen stood there with her hands up, but in surrender.

"I come in peace," she said with a wan smile.

"What do you want, Helen," she glared at the big woman, and still had that sense of familiarity from her. "Have we met," she asked suspiciously.

Helen put her hands down, and daringly took a single step forward.

"Look, I hope you don't take what was said in there too personally. Trust me, everyone in there was jealous of what happened to you. Even if they don't understand….that life."

"And you do," Kim asked bluntly.

"I think you probably know I was…working for Mr. Hench for a time."

"I knew you looked familiar," Kim admitted.

"Not by choice. Ironically, it was you who gave me the courage to get out, and try to start over. By first facing the truth about myself."

"And that truth was… You were transgender?"

"A big part of my truth is that, yeah," Helen nodded. "Maybe it would help if you knew how I grew up," she told her.

Kim just nodded.

"Short version, I grew up with my grandmother after my folks died in a stupid storm. It's life, you go on, right?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded, wondering now how many people had stories she never stopped to think about.

"Anyway, I loved her. And I loved living with her. My dad was always drunk or tired. Or both. Mom was too busy trying to make a perfect house to please a man that couldn't be pleased. My grandmother, though, she tried to teach me everything. She even threw a ball with me. What I really loved, though, was learning to cook and sew with her. I loved wearing nice clothes, and playing games that didn't require me running around like a loon, or smashing into others running around like loons."

Kim didn't say a word.

"Yeah, I was not the typical boy growing up," she smiled wanly. "But I did love my life. I even began to realize that I really wasn't a boy at heart, or in my mind. I had always felt…wrong, and I was just figuring out why when….well, everything changed."

"What happened," she asked when she fell silent for a moment.

"Life," she said with a bittersweet expression. "Grandmother died, and an uncle I never met showed up to claim me. No one knew it at the time, but he worked for Henchco."

"Oh, God," she sighed.

"Yeah. My uncle was one of those walking cliché's, and felt he just had to make a man of me by making me follow in his steps. I was doing petty crime before I graduated high school. Before I knew it, I was sucked into doing major felonies, and facing the same dead-end life he seemed to think so grand," she admitted.

"How…? When did you….?"

"By the time you started showing up," she told Kim, "I was genuinely thinking death was my only option. And I was volunteering for some insane jobs, which was saying something in that life," she told Kim. "Only one day, while I was still signed on with Dementor, you got caught. That's when you said something that changed my life, and made me rethink everything."

"I did," she frowned.

"There you were," Helen smiled at her now, "Surrounded by like forty of us, the little madman spouting off as usual, and demanding you bow to him. That all his problems would end if you just gave up and admitted he was better. That you had no chance since Stoppable was off….doing something, and you were alone."

"I remember that one," she nodded.

"And you told him if he were a man, he'd stop whining about what he couldn't do, and change what he could and maybe…be a better man. You said that, right before you tore into us, and in the end you bounced that silly little man all over his own lab, and I knew you were right. I had been whining and complaining, too, but focusing on things on I couldn't seem to change, rather than the things I could. That was when I decided to quit, and remake my life. I did my time, and I signed on at a halfway house, and now I'm trying to make the life I always wanted. Yeah, it's hard. It's very hard," he admitted, "But it is….satisfying," she smiled as Helen nodded at her. "And it is all thanks to you."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I could help," Kim said sheepishly.

"But you know, I think you're also fighting something no one likely warned you about," she told Kim.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, _Ken_ Possible. You're smarter than that. New body. New hormones. You knew how to be a female, but T, yeah it can be a real bitch, too. Especially if you aren't used to it. I remember my own puberty, and I hated it. Fought it. But those hormones, yeah, they can be something. I'll bet no one ever reminded you to consider the impact of new hormones you have to face now."

Kim sighed, raised her fists again, which were no longer shaking, and sighed again.

"I can honestly say no one has mentioned that one," she realized. "I don't think it ever came up," she told him, not about to admit Wade had warned her, but she had ignored him.

"Well, that's part of this life, too. Learning new hormones, new paths, and dealing with all of it at once. Wanna come back in now?"

"Yeah, I….probably need to apologize, too," she grumbled.

"They understand. More than you likely think just now. Only just now, they're probably in the break room getting coffee and donuts. Even the Doc doesn't expect us to do two hours without refreshments."

"Right now, coffee sounds good," Kim admitted, following Helen back down the hall.

Ten very tense minutes later, Kim returned to the counseling room, and looked around again. "So, yeah, I was Kim Possible, and now I'm Ken. And, obviously, I'm still dealing with a lot of…changes. And new stresses. Or, rather, I'm not dealing too well with some," she admitted.

Dr. Haskell nodded at Helen, and then remarked, "I think, Ken, you'll find all of your new friends here can help you in ways you might not expect…."

Every man and woman in the room hit the floor instinctively when the wall suddenly exploded inward, and manic laughter sounded from the gaping hole in the clinic wall. Only one person still stood as Kim turned to face the familiar helmeted dwarf she had been ironically talking about only moments before with Helen.

"Kim Possible, I have come to destroy you! For I have heard Drakken finally succeeded in maiming you," he bellowed, "And now I, Professor Dementor, shall finish you off for good!"

Kim set blazing green eyes on him, and felt something surge as she let a grim smile spread.

"_Dementor_," she growled. "You know, I think you're the answer to my prayers just now," she declared, and to everyone's shock, the lean young redhead fearlessly charged the villain, and over a score of his burly, trained Henchmen without hesitation.

"You? You are not maimed," the man in the helmet and heavy coat complained loudly, even while running away. "That blue imbecile lied again," the diminuative villain railed.

"Good God," Dr. Haskell gasped as Kim seemed to dance through the flailing men who seemed clumsy compared compared to the hero who punched and kicked her way through the wall of muscle, shouting threats after the fleeing madman who was complaining very loudly over Kim not dying as she was supposed to be doing.

"Yeah," Helen said, helping the doctor up. "That's another reason I quit," she admitted to the woman who knew her full story.

"I didn't think she was so good," Doug murmured as she stood watching Kim chasing off the last of the Henches as the police showed in force to start arresting people who couldn't quite flee just then even if Dementor managed to escape, Kim standing out on the curb, shouting some very ominous threats after him as he flew off in his flying hubcap, or so it appeared.

Kim walked back into the clinic through the shattered wall grinning as everyone just gaped. She only smiled hugely, declaring, "Well, _I_ feel better," with a wide smile.

Dr. Haskell all but fell back into her chair, and just gaped at her.

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**5**

Drakken, who still refused to let anyone call him anything else, sat and glared from his cell as he awaited news on whether or not they would be moving him since he remained in the men's prison under heavy security. New gender or not, no one wanted him loose again, especially after building such a lethal device that they now feared might have done real damage had something obviously not gone wrong during Kim Possible's assault on his lair.

He had put out word for Shego to help him escape, but he had yet to hear any reply.

That woman could be so vexing. Honestly, even an expired contract shouldn't stand in the way of helping him when they had so much history. They were practically family. Were family. At least in his mind. Then again, family wasn't that great. Maybe that was his mistake. Treating her like family.

Next time, he mused, he would let her know her place from the start. Not family. Never family. She was his lackey, and she would just have to accept it. Contract or not, she had a duty to help him. It was just the natural state of things.

Now, how to get her to come break him out so he tell her so.

**~KP~**

"We may have a lead," Wade told her as Kim switched on her Kimmunicator more than a few days later.

"Tell me it's good," Kim groaned, having been disappointed in a lot of things of late. Least of all her college who apparently had doubts about a male Possible showing up to claim Kimberly's accolades. The board was still deliberating on even letting her attend now, and she had really wanted that spot in Hong Kong. The university was supposed to be one of the best.

Meanwhile, almost two weeks had passed, and she had not heard a word from Ron. Used to him calling her almost constantly, especially since they began dating, she now couldn't help but wonder how he was doing.

"It's pretty solid. She showed up in Marseille for provisions, and I was able to learn she had bought a villa in a nearby province where she is apparently setting up house for now," Wade told her. "Strangely enough, she's living in the open, and not even trying to return to her old ways."

"I guess that is a good thing," Kim sighed, wishing Drakken could have stuck to his pardon, and maybe they wouldn't be in this mess now.

"I'm downloading the coordinates now, but you'll need permission to fly over French airspace with all the uneasiness over recent terror attacks of late. I'm working on that one now. Once you're clear, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Wade," she sighed, and switched off the machine, and sagged in her chair before her desk.

Things, she realized, were not looking good.

**~KP~**

"Good morning, Stoppable-San," Yori bowed to him as he woke with the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

He started, looking up at her and glanced around.

"Uh, am I late?"

"You are, as you say, just in the nick of timing," the young Japanese girl smiled. "Today, it will be my honor to start you back onto the path of reclaiming your harmony."

"Uh, what does that mean? Exactly?"

"Master-Sensei has discerned you must regain your balance as the monkey-master," she told him, standing before him with the same serene smile as if his gender change meant nothing.

"I know what I need to regain, and it's…. It's…."

"Without balance, you cannot stand. You are out of harmony, Stoppable-San," she smiled. "Come. Refresh yourself. We shall begin by attending the morning meal, and then we shall begin your lessons. We will soon see what is needed."

"Uh… Look, Yori, you're taking this pretty calm. Don't you realize…."

She started to go, but turned back, and eyed him with a far more somber expression.

"I realize many things, Stoppable-San," she told him. "What you must remember is that the spirit is what is important here. Not your physical shell. Still, because you have been abruptly changed, your mind and body are out of focus, and your ki is disrupted. This disturbance must be mended, or you will fail in all you undertake. Now, rise."

Ron grimaced, and looked at her as he sat up, and kept his blanket close to his chest.

She shook her head, and gave him one of her expressions Ron couldn't quite decipher.

"Stoppable-San, what do you call yourself now? Surely not Ronald?"

"N-No. I've been using….Ronnie," he blushed.

"Hai. So, Ronnie-San," she smiled now. "You know of the Han. You know her import. Do you think her destiny lessened by any degree because the Han was born a female in this incarnation?"

"I…. Well, no," he sputtered.

"Hai. Because the body changes with every incarnation. As Toshimiru has been incarnated as each generation's chosen monkey-master. Sometimes as a male. Sometimes a female."

"Really," he blurted.

"Hai," she said evenly as she nodded. "I cannot know how this change affects you…."

"I broke up with Kim," he blurted out.

"I understand," Yori finally said. "You have lost all connection to your life and your world. Just as Master-Sensei has said. You must renew your balance, Ronnie-San, and regain your harmony so you may yet stand as our world's protector."

"I don't see how…."

"Without the monkey-master, the Han, and our world may yet fall. Is this what you wish," she now snapped.

"No! Of course not," Ron fumed, shoving his thin blanket aside, and rising to his knees to glare at her.

"Then rise, Stoppable-San. And remember you are Toshimiru incarnate whatever your form. Or do you wish to miss the morning meal," she asked with faux sweetness.

"Oh, man," he groaned, only then remembering how meals went at Yamanouchi.

Yori only smiled, and turned to leave as she remarked, "Five minutes, Stoppable-San. And then I leave you to the novices."

"The…novices," he choked, and realized he was in the woman's dorm, and recalling even Hirotaka had claimed the girl novices could be far more vicious than any boy he had ever trained. "I'm up," he howled, rising to his feet as he snatched at his uniform left laying out for him.

Yori only gave a secret grin he did not see as she left him to dress as she went to await her student and friend outside the barracks. Then she sobered as she realized what he had admitted. He had left Kimberly? She would have to see what Master-Sensei thought of this, if he did not already know.

**~KP~**

Kim was reviewing her college options as she realized a lot of colleges now thought Ken was an imposter, or pranking them, and she realized the news of her gender change must have yet to spread very far.

Just her luck, everyone wanted Kim Possible, but no one was wanting Ken, who they were writing off as an imposter, or a joker. Either way, she was left with a fast dwindling list, and close to losing her temper as she hung up on yet another Dean who had just written her off as an imposter.

Covering her face with both hands, she leaned back in her chair and gave a half growl, half scream, and resisted the urge to break something.

Considering she was at her own desk, in her own room, she didn't think breaking anything around her would help much.

She dropped her hands with a heavy sigh, and turned toward her bed where her Kimmunicator had just gone off.

Jumping up, she scooped up the device to switch it on, and demanded, "Tell me you have clearance," she demanded.

"Still working on it," he admitted. "I do have a request from Global Justice."

"What now," she grumbled.

"It's Dementor. He is back already, and trying to set off a major quake to shatter the West Coast."

"Why does _everyone_ want to do that," she complained, throwing up a hand.

"I blame bad movies," Wade declared blandly. "He's just outside LA, and right out in the open. Only he has armored giant dogs this time, so the usual authorities are having trouble getting close," he admitted.

"Finish my battle-suit's alterations yet," she asked.

"It's already back in your closet," he said just a little smugly.

"Right. I'll go stealth, and literally drop in on him. I'll have that loony midget in a cell before he can even blink," she demanded.

"Ki… Uh, Ken? You okay?"

Kim smiled as she stalked to the closet, and opened the door to press a palm to the bio-scanner that opened her special vault with the battle-suit and tech toys Wade devised for her. She had come up with it after the boys had borrowed things one too many times. Not to mention Ron.

Which didn't help her mindset when she remember him… Her!

"I just really need to hit something just now," Kim smiled so ominously that Wade could only gape. "Nice of you to provide me with a few punching bags."

"Uh….keep in touch," she was told as she pulled out her battle-suit now tailored for her leaner, muscular frame.

Kim only smiled as she began to pull on the suit, envisioning hurting Dementor a lot as he pulled on the Kimmunicator band this time, needing it for this one.

**~KP~**

The felons that were delivered to the maximum security holding cell were to the last battered, bruised, and some were still limping.

"Did you fall down," Senior, Junior asked the men guilelessly, "Because I must say, you look terrible. And your hair," he declared as he eyed one man who looked like half his hair was sticking out in stiff, haphazard fashion.

"Hit a generator," the man groaned. "After Possible danced on my face," the man groaned, holding his side. "Literally, danced on my face," he complained.

"Whatever Drakken did to her only made her tougher," another Hench moaned as he collapsed onto a bench, just staring at the floor.

"And meaner," another agreed.

"Drakken," Dementor fumed, still holding a very sore arm to his stout chest. "The tiny-handed pretender ruined everything again. He said he had destroyed them! Demoralized and shattered them. Ha! That witless pretender to genius could not do science with step-by-step instructions," he seethed.

"Zip it, Baldy," the nearest guard eyeing them snapped at the short, stocky man who was bald in spite of his facial hair.

"I am not bald," Dementor spat back. "I am follicly challenged!"

"You're a bald loon, and I heard Possible put you down faster than ever," the guard mocked.

Dementor glowered and demanded, "Where is Drakken. I will be having words with him."

"You did not hear," Junior asked him, oblivious to the man's fury as he eyed himself in a reflective window, smoothing his hair as he bemoaned his lack of grooming products. "They moved him to the woman's unit."

"They….what," Dementor frowned, cocking his head as he frowned on in confusion.

"Well, he turned into a woman," Junior said with a nod. "Can you imagine? Now he has to manage all that extra hair, and they still will not give us any decent grooming gel."

Dementor looked around him, and asked, "What is this less than evil poser speaking of now?"

"It's true, Professor," another Hench brought in earlier nodded. "Drakken turned himself into a girl when he turned Possible into a guy. So far, no one can figure out how he did it, or if they can be changed back."

The mad dwarf snorted. Then sniggered. Then began to laugh. Every time he stopped, he laughed again. He laughed a very long time.

**~KP~**

Kim was stretched out in the back yard, starting up at the setting sun on the hidden horizon behind the fences and houses around her as she smiled blandly at the feeling of absolute contentment she felt just then. For once, a mission had gone perfectly, and even with his stupid dogs, and over a score of Henches, Kim had put them all down, stopped the stupid machine, and this time kept Dementor from escaping.

The fact she did it by slamming his stupid helmeted head into his own machine until it warped, the helmet and the machine, did not bother her at all.

Du had a fit about her excessive zeal, but she only smirked, and invited him to take over the cleanup as she used her Kimmunicator watch to call her Roth down on auto-pilot since she bailed out of it to drop in on Dementor, literally catching him completely by surprise. He apparently felt with no air ducts he was safe from her dropping in unseen.

The Henches barely gave her much of a workout to be honest, but wrestling with those dogs had been something until she figured out the big dachshunds behaved like any other canine she had ever met. A good thump on the nose, and they ran yelping for cover.

"Coming in, Ken," her mother called as the sun faded a little more, and dusk began to fall. "Supper's about ready."

She had been feeling so good when she came back she had decided to spar a little more in the yard since she was still so wired, and finally wore herself out before she just lay on the lawn, and watched the sun set. She could honestly say it was the first moment she felt almost normal since this whole insane sitch had landed on their heads.

"Be right in, mom," she called back, and rolled to her feet, and looked up again.

She would not let this beat her.

She was still a Possible, and boy or girl, anything was still possible for a Possible.

She just couldn't help but hope that meant there was still a way back in spite of what Wade said. She had heard Drakken was furious no one would let him work on his machine since he had invented it. He seemed to think they were just withholding a cure out of spite. He apparently refused to believe that his machine could be lethal in spite of the fact he had designed it to kill her.

As Kim headed for the back door, she almost hoped she had a chance to fight him, or her again. She wouldn't mind punching that blue face whatever gender it had just then.

**~KP~**

The green-skinned woman was walking in her garden, idly brushing her hands over some of the flowers as she inhaled their scents when she heard a familiar whining sound, and looked up.

She saw the familiar Roth settling onto the drive not far from her villa, and then drive up the lane until it pulled up at the front door. She had walked around the side of the house, watching, and wondering what Kimmie wanted when the door opened, and frowned at the redhead that climbed out.

"Who the hell are you," Shego snapped as she started toward the tall, lean man in jeans and a plain tee who was looking around. "And why are you in Kimmie's car?"

"Shego," the young man turned to her, looking grim. "We need to talk."

"First you explain why you're here in Kimmie's rocket car," she demanded. "What happened to her?"

The young man sighed, and shook his head as he closed the door, and then turned back to face her.

"I'm Kim. Or I was until Drakken's latest machine zapped me," Kim admitted.

Shego froze midstep, and stared at the redhead.

She eyed the familiar car. Looked back to the redhead. Then back to the car and back to him again.

"You're kidding."

The redhead just stared somberly, looking less than amused.

"You're not kidding."

"No. I'm Kim. Or I was. That's why I'm here, Shego. I need to talk to you about Drakken's ray."

"I doubt I could tell you anything," she said, trying to figure out how to react to the news that the lean, fit young man with short, red hair really was Kim.

"You're not kidding," Shego remarked again as she closed the distance now, and then paused to look Kim up and down.

"I wish I were," Kim muttered, and glared. "Please tell me you know….something?"

"Just the usual," she smirked. "Greatest plan ever, and all that crap. Damn, I can't call you Kimmie, or Princess now, can I," the green-skinned woman grinned.

"Shego," she groaned.

"And…Stoppable," she asked with a sudden grin.

"Got….very female," Kim sighed.

Shego burst into laughter at that one.

"It's not funny," Kim groaned. "Please, tell me you know something about what he using, or trying, or…."

"You haven't asked him?"

"Talk to the man that tried to vaporize us? Even Wade isn't that foolish. Only whatever Drakken did, the machine Wade rebuilt from his notes and the wreckage really is disintegrating anything it hits. We're just not sure why it changed us instead of doing…that in the first place," Kim sighed.

"So, you two actually got kind of lucky," Shego grinned.

"Trust me, I _don't_ feel lucky," Kim muttered. "Ron ran off to hide in Japan after he broke up with me. He couldn't take staying with me after...all this. Apparently, I no longer appeal to him. Her," she said in disgust.

"I don't know," Shego grinned even more now. "You're looking pretty good for a young, hot boy toy," she wagged her brows.

"Shego. The machine?"

"I didn't really pay attention to his rambling this time, to be honest. I was just burning daylight until my contract ran out."

"I hear you kind of quit in spectacular fashion."

"The jerk tried to use mind control on me again to keep me to stay. Then got mad because I stopped him, and called him on it. Let's just say that is one bridge I burned for good, and never plan on rebuilding," the comet-powered woman declared.

"I can't blame you. So, you don't know…. Damn. We were hoping you could tell us something that…. This isn't me," Kim spat, and raised clenched fists, looking as if she were about to hit something.

"Hold on. Hold on," Shego frowned.

"Sorry. I've had issues with temper more than usual," she grumbled as Kim turned back to the car. "Guess Wade was right. This was another dead in, and we're really stuck."

"So, he found Doc's notes? But the machine was broken?"

"Well, you know, after he zapped us, Ron broke it to make sure he couldn't use it again."

"I get that. That is his thing," Shego grinned before adding, "Or her thing. You know what, come on in, and let's talk. Maybe I can figure something out you guys haven't thought about as yet," she told her.

"Thanks. I would appreciate any help at this point," Kim admitted.

"So, ah, what are you calling yourself now? I doubt you're still using Kim now, are you," Shego asked as she led her to the house.

"I'm using Ken. For all the good it does," she muttered.

"I get that. No, I don't. What's the issue? It's a good name," Shego smiled at her as she led her into the villa.

"Well, it's just that when I applied to college, I was still Kim Possible. So far, everyone thinks _Ken_ Possible is some kind of imposter, or trying to pull a joke on them," she muttered sourly.

"Yeah, I can see that," Shego nodded. "Have a seat, and I'll be right back," she smiled on. "I'll just get us something to drink," she said, and Kim only then noted Shego was in a light green sundress, and behaving very unlike herself.

"Uh, okay," she said, looking around the wide spacious living area, and taking a chair near a window where she could watch for trouble.

Just in case.

Shego came back a few minutes later with frosted glasses of lemonade, and handed her one. "I just made it this morning," she smiled. "It should be fresh."

Kim sipped from the glass, nodding after, and asked, "So, you know he was planning on zapping us?"

"I guessed. I tried to talk him out of it, but… Drew just never listens. Anyway, tell me what happened."

"Right. I think Drakken is way past sane these days if you ask me. Anyway, we came in behind him, but he rigged this machine to fire from both ends, so we ran right into it. We got knocked flat for a minute, but that was all. We figured it was just another dud. Only that night…. Yeah, Ron and I both woke up in the wrong wrapper," she muttered.

Shego couldn't help but grin.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just… The wrong _wrapper?"_

"Shego, just tell me…."

"So, after you figured out the zap had a delayed effect?"

"Wade put the machine back together based on the wreckage, and Drakken's notes," Kim sighed. "Only everything he hit with it…. Yeah, it got vaporized. I get we were lucky, but… Even Wade can't figure out why, or how to fix it. Or us. Which leaves us…."

Kim threw up her hands, and then let them drop with a grunt of disgust.

Shego nodded, and then asked her, "So, he went exactly by Drew's blueprints?"

"Every note. Every diagram," Kim told her.

"That could be it," Shego murmured. "Be right back," she said again, and jumped up and left the room.

"Could be what," she frowned as Shego left, but the woman only grinned back at her, and kept going.

Kim looked around the very luxurious villa, and tried to be patient as Shego remained gone. The place was nice, and it fit with what Kim felt Shego likely expected out of life. Nice home. Nice décor. Then again, when she was pardoned, she likely kept a lot more back than anyone realized. She might have been playing nice after they beat the Lorwardians, and they earned a pardon, but Kim didn't see Shego just handing over all she had because someone asked her.

Shego, she felt, was still Shego.

She just couldn't figure out why the woman was giving her odd looks.

Well, maybe in part, but she had to realize she wasn't lying, and Ken really was Kim. So why the odd expressions?

She was about to consider asking her when Shego came back in, and declared, "I think I may have the answer," she tokd Kim.

"Please tell me you're serious?"

"Nope," the woman grinned as Kim rose to her feet. "I'm Shego. You're serious. No, kidding. Just relax, Kenny," she called Kim when the redhead looked ready to punch her. "You look like you're about to blow a gasket."

"Shego, tell me what you know?"

"What I know? Nothing, for certain. But on my way out, I took a souvenir," she said, and held out four, thin wires. "I ripped these out of the bottom of the main control console after Drew annoyed me. I did wonder if he even noticed, but… What if he didn't? What if your Nerdlinger didn't realize the machine didn't have _all_ the wiring in place when it hit you with the beam?"

"It could have shorted out the primary system, and altered the beam's frequency completely," Kim realized.

"And gave you a sex change instead of vaporizing you," Shego nodded.

"This is great," Kim cried, and took the wires. "I'll get these back to Wade, and if he can reproduce the same effect, we may have a chance of turning back to normal," she enthused.

"Good luck, Ken," Shego told her as she headed for the door, and then froze, looking back.

"Shego, seriously, thank you. I hate to just show up, and run off, but…. This is more hope than we've had in weeks."

"Hey, Possible. Stay in touch, okay? Let me know how things go," the woman smiled at her. "And good luck."

"Thanks. I'll call you when I know something. And thank you. You can't know what this means."

"I can guess," Shego said a little sadly only after the woman left, all but slamming the door behind her.

She had once hoped her green skin would fade, and she would be normal again, too. Still, you had to take what life gave you, and do what you could. Only Ken, she had to admit, was probably more than lucky considering Drew's reputation.

"Good luck," she said half aloud again as the car outside roared to life, and flew off so fast it seemed to vanish.

_To Be Continued…. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**6**

Kim felt a degree of hope as she headed back home with the critical wires in her possession.

She was just surprised to hear Shego tell her to stay in touch, and let her know how things went. She wasn't used to the woman being so sociable. Not without a reverse polarizer being involved. Still, she had the very unnerving feeling that Shego had been trying to flirt with her back there, and while part of it was flattering, all she could think of just then was getting back to her own body and self.

She hoped she had the answer. It was all she had just now, though, and so she had to hope. This had to make a difference. She would not give up just yet.

She considered calling Ron with the news, but considering all the things that might yet go wrong, she was going to wait. Better she know it worked before she called, than give him false hope in the mood he had been when he left.

She just hoped he was doing all right.

Once clear of French airspace, she only then opened a line with Wade, having already been warned not to use her communications while there since they were monitoring for stray signals and frequencies of late hunting a new terror cell. Not wanting to be mistaken for a potential enemy, she had kept quiet until she was out over international waters.

Now, she couldn't wait to share the news.

"Ken," Wade called her when he appeared on the dashboard video monitor. "Are you already on your way back?"

"I am, and I have news," she grinned. "Hopefully it is good news," she told him.

"Shego had a clue?"

"More than a clue," she told him, and held up the four wires Shego had given her.

"Is that…?"

"Shego told me she gave a final shot at Drakken before she left. She ripped out these from under the main control console of his ray before she left, and kept them as souvenirs. Her word. You tell me, if you can remove the wires that match these, would it change the effects of the beam?"

"It….might," he admitted. "Only I won't do anything until you bring me those wires, so I can match the exact size and shape of those wires with the originals. It could be critical."

"I know. That's why I am bringing them back. I'll be there as soon as I can, and maybe you can figure this out," she declared hopefully, holding the wires in one hand.

"Just get them to me, and we'll try to figure it out. Just…don't get your hopes up, Ken. Even I know this doesn't necessary mean anything."

"I know. I know. But something changed that machine so it didn't kill us. We have to try," she said, almost desperately.

"Just get the wires here, and we'll find out, Kim. Just give me time to work," he said in a neutral tone.

"I get it, Wade. I get it," she said. "Have you…heard from Ron?"

"Not since he left. You know he was pretty shook up."

"I know," Kim told him, yet to tell him Ron had broken up with her before leaving.

"Just give me time, Wade. If there's a chance, I'll figure it out," Wade assured her.

"Thanks, Wade. I appreciate your work, it's just…."

"I understand. Having any luck with the colleges?"

"No," she muttered sourly now, glaring out the windshield at the endless ocean below. "Everyone still thinks…"

"Well, the news has yet to really spread. And you haven't exactly given any interviews lately," he reminded her.

"Well, I'll wait a little longer," she said, and shook her head. "Especially if there is a chance…."

"No promises, Kim. But we will try. I promise you. Like I said before, though, I want to test it thoroughly before we let you…."

"Wade…"

"I won't take a chance with your life," he cut her off.

"No. No. It's just, if you can make it work, maybe Drakken's machine can actually do some good for a change, too."

"What do you mean," he frowned at her.

"Well, you know mom has me doing that therapy bit with transgender patients over at the hospital clinic."

"Oh, I, ah, meant to ask how that was going," Wade said sheepishly, which suggested he really didn't want to know.

"It's…different. I'm still now sure I really fit in with that group. I mean, technically, I wasn't transgender, and still aren't. I mean, I didn't want to be," she sputtered. "Still, if you can make that machine work, it might actually help a lot of people that want to actually transition like that."

"I can see that. Still, let's not say anything…."

"I know, Wade," Kim all but growled now. "I get it. I'm saying if this works…. Well, maybe some good would come out of one that jerk's inventions for a change."

"I understand. I'll get the machine set up, and ready, so just get those wires here, and we'll start testing it again right away once we have the exact wires isolated," Wade told her to change the subject.

"I'm…four hours out," she told him, eyeing her dash, and the readings on the navigation panel. "So I'm probably going to take a nap and let the auto-drive take over. I'm beat after this flying trip. Er, so to speak," she said, and shut off the communicator.

Wade didn't have time to comment before the channel was shut off.

Switching on her car's auto-drive, she reset the coordinates for home, ensuring her transponder was active, and she had clearance to Middleton. Once everything was set, she leaned back in her seat, really smiling for the first time in weeks, and let her eyes close.

**~KP~**

Ron was bent over, hands on knees, and panting wearily as he felt every ache and every bruise that suggested he was in worse shape than he realized. It didn't help he had missed breakfast, since his skills were rustier than he had realized.

It also suggested he had been lucky when he managed to knock Nolan Sparks down like he did.

As Yori had said, his balance was seriously off, and while he had the skill and power, it wasn't quite as good as it had been after he had finally unlocked and mastered his mystical monkey-power. In fact, he could barely manage to do that now, and when it happened, it was chaotic and out of control. The way it had been at the beginning.

"You are doing somewhat better," Yori told him, still wearing that serene smile of hers that was admittedly starting to get on his nerves. "Still, your coordination is still wrong. You are still trying to move as if you are the man you were, rather than the woman you have become."

"But…."

"Do you wish balance, or do you wish to fail?"

Ron groaned, and drew a deep breath, and asked, "How am I supposed to change what I've been all my life?"

"Now you speak wisely. I suggest meditation. Go to the garden. You have the skill, clumsy as it has become. So go and seek answers from your own spirit. You know how to do this, Ronnie-San," she smiled. "You should have already done so. Now is the time for you to face what is within, and accept what is without. It is the only way to move forward."

Ron sighed, and dropped his head, eyes closed, and while he understood what she was saying, it also sounded….final. Almost as final as Wade telling him bluntly to get used to being a girl.

Well, so he had said in so many words. Or that that was how Ron had heard him. Then to realize he had lost his girlfriend, too, because he just couldn't think about dating Ken without being repulsed. Whatever his body might have become, his mind was still male, and he was still favoring girls. Only in that moment did he realize he never asked Kim how she was feeling about it. He had just…bailed.

"Man," he groaned. "I'm probably going to have one heck of an apology due once I get back," realized.

"Stoppable-San?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just realized I might have been more of a jerk than I realized about the way I took off."

"That you understand what you have done is the first step to correcting your life. Go and meditate. We shall spar again after you have had time to find your true center once more," Yori advised him.

Ron stood upright only then, and then drew a deep breath, and bowed to her. "Thank you, Yori," he told her. "I'm glad you're here. Right now, I really need a friend."

"Right now, you really need to meditate," she declared archly, and pointed toward the gardens.

"I'm going. I'm going. Jeez, try to have a moment."

Yori smirked, asking, "And what were you intending with this American-style moment?"

"I…."

Ron blushed furiously, and turned to head for the gardens.

"Never mind," he said, and walked away faster than intended in spite of his limp.

Yori's smile faded slightly, and she watched her go, hoping her friend truly could overcome her changes before they destroyed her.

**~KP~**

Kim was feeling more and more impatient as the days passed after she personally handed the wires over to Wade to make sure they didn't get lost.

He assured her he would get on it, and that had been three days ago. She didn't want to interrupt, especially if he was close to success, but she really was getting impatient.

Her mother only shook her head, and suggested she go for a walk.

Taking the hint, she headed out after taking her Kimmunicator watch with her this time, just in case Wade did call, and headed up the block. She considered stopping by the Stoppables to see if they had heard anything from Ron, but she guessed if he went to Yamanouchi, he… Well, darn it, _she_ was going to be out of touch for a while.

She still thought of herself as Kim, though, so she couldn't be too upset if Ron was freaking out over having to learn to live as a girl. Hopefully she could call him with better news later, but for now, she knew it would be better to just leave him alone.

Passing the Stoppable's house, she didn't even see their vehicles anyway, so she supposed they were all off doing something.

She kept walking, knowing Monique would still be working, as she was working right up to the first day of college before heading for Upperton School of Art, Design, and Fashion. Her friend had a solid plan for life, and was following it to the letter. She couldn't blame her.

A lot of her graduating class was already leaving town, heading for colleges, universities, or even the military or other jobs they might have taken.

She sighed and wondered if she was going to find another college in time to be accepted, and still get everything in order. It would be so easy if Wade could fix her, but….

Kim was still pondering what might be next depending on what happened when she became aware of someone standing on the sidewalk eyeing her as she came up the walk. She looked up, and frowned, and remembered Junior had been hanging around with Bonnie of late until he decided to try to steal a few boxes of Le Goop he found sitting in an aisle in a local shop while he was waiting for his unlikely girlfriend to get out of summer school.

Unfortunately for him, Kim had been in that same shop, and stopped him before he got away.

Bonnie had been furious with her, accusing Kim of being jealous, and looking for reasons to ruin her summer. Apparently catching her boyfriend red-handed during a crime didn't count as a legitimate excuse in the brunette's book.

Then she realized the brunette standing before her was not recognizing her.

"Who in the world are you," the teal-eyed girl asked, but knowing Bonnie as she did, she suspected the girl was about to flirt. "You look familiar," she said, her scowl slipping into a coy smile.

Bingo.

"Do we know each other," she asked now when Kim didn't immediately reply.

"I guess the word really hasn't gotten out yet," Kim finally sighed, and then smiled herself, which made Bonnie smile hopefully. "I'm Kim, Bonnie."

The shapelier girl laughed, and declared, "That's a good one. So, you're a cousin? In town for the summer, or….?"

"I'm Kim," Kim told her firmly now as she eyed the girl, and to her astonishment, she realized she was looking the young woman over with a more appreciative eye that had her body starting to react oddly again.

"You have to be joking," Bonnie scoffed.

"Mad science, and bad science," Kim nodded. "Or should I share a few embarrassing stories to convince you," Kim asked slyly.

"You…. She blabbed. Right? Kim told you something," Bonnie accused.

"I'm Kim. Ron and I got zapped by one of Drakken's machines. The blue guy," she reminded her, knowing she had met a few of her villains before graduation.

"But…didn't he reform, or something?"

"He got mad again, and tried to kill us. Again," Kim sighed. "Only instead of killing us, we got….this," Kim said, tossing up his hands, and letting them fall. "You really hadn't heard?"

"You think I would have forgotten something like that," Bonnie exclaimed, eyeing her even more critically. "Un-flipping-believable. How you turned into such a hottie is beyond…. I mean… Let me rephrase that," Bonnie said. Then scowled, and said, "And I'm still mad you had Junior arrested for no real reason!"

"He was stealing hair care products just because he left his wallet at home," Kim shot back. "He couldn't wait and come back to buy them, since we both know he could afford the entire store if he wanted to buy it. But it was still a crime, and…"

"It is you," Bonnie said, eyes rounding even more. "You're really…. Everywhere," she whispered the last, eyes darting down to Kim's groin, and her cheeks exploding with color.

"Yeah. Completely," Kim admitted with a grimace.

"Have you….tried it out? I mean, you know…."

"No," Kim blushed furiously.

"Well, that's a waste," Bonnie declared, giving her a lewd look that had Kim blushing crimson.

"Bonnie!"

"It is you," she said again. "God, K," she blurted, and then said, "And what are you even calling yourself now? Surely not Kim?"

"I'm using…Ken. For now. I'm still hoping Wade can fix me," she blurted as she stood there facing her longtime rival.

"Ken," Bonnie genuinely smiled. "I don't think you need fixing. You actually look pretty good for a chance."

"Hey," Kim sputtered.

Bonnie only smirked, and then said, "Well, I have a job interview to get to just now, but call me. Maybe we can…chat later," she suggested with a wink before she left Kim standing there gaping after her.

Kim stared after her, shaking her head.

Was Bonnie Rockwaller flirting with her?

She must have been joking. Had to be. Maybe setting up some kind of prank. Because she and Bonnie had never gotten along on the best of days. Shaking her head again, she kept walking, trying to decide how to manage Kim's problems, because she was still looking at losing her chance at college because no one would take her seriously.

Heading up the sidewalk without looking back, she didn't see Bonnie glance back, an appreciative smile on her usually pinched features as she watched Kim walk away.

**~KP~**

Wade was still drumming his fingers, trying to figure out some avenue he had not checked as he eyed the recently altered device that still hummed from the last test. Then he abruptly realized the energized crystalline power source had a unique energy signature of its own, and he had yet to compensate for it. He began studying the energy frequency, and was still reviewing its unique signature when he felt the very uncomfortable sensation of being watched.

"Sorry, Dr. Director, but I haven't…. Shego," Wade blurted, staring at the familiar green-skinned woman standing there watching him.

"I come in peace, Nerdlinger," the woman declared. "Kimmie… That is, Ken said he was going to call me to let me know how things went, but it's been two weeks with no word. I take it there's been no progress."

"Yes, and no," he sighed. "And Kim… Ken isn't going to like it."

"Oy. You know you're sounding a bit like Doc now. Does it work, or not?"

"It works. It always worked. First it just vaporized things."

"He told me," Shego nodded with a grimace.

"Well, when I receieved the wires, and compensated for their removal, and exactly length, and remaining strands, I recreated the short that caused Kim, Ron, and Drakken to transform."

"Wait. Wait," Shego frowned. "Drew changed, too," she declared, looking shocked.

"Ken didn't tell you?"

"I guess it slipped his mind," Shego grinned. "But, Drew?"

Just a second," Wade told her, and split his computer screen, tapped a few keys, and brought up a new file. "The last update on his, er, her file," he told her, showing a blue-skinned woman with a very familiar scowl on still painfully familiar face.

"Wow. His… Her looks didn't improve," she chortled.

"No, but he's arguing that Kim and Ron did this to him, and he just won't accept that his own machine was responsible since he didn't design it to work that way."

"Let's face it, kid. Doc was always loopy. You do know the only reason he tried to go back to the same old song-and-dance is because he got tired of being teased over saving the world instead of just conquering it himself."

"I guessed," Wade sighed.

"So, what is the problem? Does it work now, or what?"

"I ran nine tests on the remaining guinea pigs I had, and one mouse. All ten changed genders, just like Kim and Ron. And Drakken," he belatedly added.

"And?"

"Considering the nature of the accidental short, there is no way to just reverse the beam. However, trying to expose the test animals to a second blast doesn't do anything except… Well, refine the new gender's characteristics," he admitted.

"So, in English," Shego asked.

"Uh, it enhances the secondary sexual characteristics. In Guinea pigs, it also makes them instantly fertile, and extremely….uh, aroused. I'm guessing it would do that to anyone else that used it like that, too," he admitted.

"Pretty sure that would freak Ken out knowing her social skills," Shego grinned.

"To say the least. I know Ron already ran off, so you can bet she wouldn't even let me try it on him even if there was the slightest chance of it working. I think… Well, I just realized the crystalline energy source has a unique radiation of its own that once it infuses a subject, won't allow it to be altered because the two energetic quotients cancel one another out."

"English, Nerdlinger. I only worked with a loon. I didn't understand him."

"Like a magnet. Like charges repel? If a body already has the same energy from an initial exposure, it apparently will not let a second exposure do anything. It shields the host from any further changes."

"So, hitting Ken again…."

"Would only enhance his already male gender, and not much else."

Shego nodded.

"So, no miracle cure for Ken," Shego murmured in a neutral tone.

"Not this time. I just figured it out," he admitted, "But… I'm not looking forward to telling him. Ken was really hoping this might work."

"At least he wasn't killed. Either of them," Shego admitted. "I take it Ronnie was still overreacting from what you and Ken told me?"

"She ran off to Japan to hide," Wade reminded her.

"Right. Right. Ken said…she broke up."

"Gender does not equate to sexuality," Wade informed her. "Ronnie had issues with suddenly being on the opposite end of the dating pool."

"Hey, I get that one," Shego told him. "Guess Ronnie didn't appreciate Ken's new….wrapper," she asked, remembering Kim's own term.

"Wrapper. Uh, yeah," Wade grimaced. "That's one way to put it."

"And how is Ken taking that one?"

"She hasn't really said…"

"C'mon, kid," Shego smirked. "We both know you probably still have eyes-on 24/7. Likely more than ever considering all the bad things that might still come out of this one."

"I have long believed, based on available evidence, that Ken is….bisexual. So the sexuality of her new gender hasn't really been that much of an issue even if he doesn't admit it. That, and he was still recovering from Ronnie walking out on him. I think that hurt him more than he wants to admit just now. Especially with all her college choices bailing on him lately."

"Say what? I figured half those stupid Unis would be all over him to have a Possible on their roles."

"Kim, yes. None of them really believe Ken is Kim. Not yet. And he won't let me put out any press yet until he knows there is absolutely no choice, because there is no way back. Even if he hasn't given up on that one yet."

Shego grinned.

"I might be able to help. Only I'll need your help," she grinned.

Wade eyed the research and test results before him he had yet to share with anyone, and then looked at the woman who had fought Kim for years. Only he knew the pair had a curious relationship, and so oddly enough, he did trust her.

"What do you need," he asked.

"Not much. Just a few calls, and maybe a few favors to set up a little date," she grinned.

"A date?"

"C'mon, Nerdlinger," Shego grinned. "You have to know Ken is one hot property whatever his wrapper. He just needs to be reminded his wrapper isn't what makes him a Possible," she smiled.

"How are you going to…?"

"Trust me," Shego smiled, and Wade couldn't help but shudder at that expression.

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**7**

Kim knocked at the door of the house just outside Upperton, and glanced around as she waited.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but Wade had been insistent that she go examine the house, and assess it for him for something so secret he couldn't or wouldn't mention it. In fact, he was so unusually evasive, she was on high alert, guessing it was another stupid agency game that she had never liked playing. Those sitches always led to trouble.

He had yet to say anything about the machine since she had brought in those wires, but she was still hoping Wade would do his usual magic, and her life could get back to normal before things completely fell apart.

She was about to knock a third time when the door suddenly opened, and she blinked, staring up at the taller, green-skinned woman in a pale green blouse and a black skirt with green lace trim. She looked her up and down, and once more that treacherous body she now possessed react without warning.

To her surprise, while Shego's eyes darted down, and had to notice her reaction to her, the usually sardonic woman never said a single word of that as she stepped back, and gestured.

"Come on in, Ken. You made good time," Shego smiled.

"Uh, what's the stich? Wade only asked me to… To…. I'm not sure what's going on here," she admitted.

"I'll explain after supper. You haven't eaten, have you?"

"Well, no, but…."

"Don't worry. Your mother knows you'll be late, and eating…. Well, elsewhere," Shego smiled, and gestured again. "Come on in. We have a lot to talk about."

"We do," Kim frowned.

"Ken, we need to talk. Now come in, and let's have a nice meal, and a long chat. Shall we?"

"What…is going on?"

"A meal. A talk. And, I'll be honest, Wade wants me to tell you something very important."

"What," Kim asked.

"After our meal. Come in," she urged again, and stepped back to allow her to enter the house. "You like veal, don't you?"

"I… Yes," Kim said with a confused frown.

"Good, good. I tried to make something nice, but something you'd enjoy."

"You did," Kim asked, still frowning, and sniffed as she walked into the surprisingly modest, and quite homey living area.

All, of course, decorated in subdued greens and blacks.

"Nice place," she said.

"I'm thinking about going back to school here. I hear the local university is quite good."

"It is," she nodded. "I wanted to go to Hong Kong, but so far it looks like Upperton is the only school even considering allowing me in based on my….claims at the moment," she sighed.

"Good schools, too. So, you're going to be a Dr. Possible, too? Rockets, or medicine?"

"I haven't really decided," Kim admitted, and followed shego on into the kitchen where something was smelling pretty good.

"I thought I'd update my own degree, and maybe go back into teaching. I really did enjoy it," she smiled, looking back at Kim as she gestured at the nearby table. "Go ahead and sit, it won't be long. Drink?"

"Uh, sure," she said, and sat down at the table with only two placemats, though they had yet to be set.

Shego turned from stirring something, and pulled out two glasses that she half-filled with a juice she took from her very full fridge. Kim only had a glimpse, but it was enough to suggest Shego really had set down roots here, and wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"Apple," she smiled. "It's sugarless, but quite good. It also cleanses the palette for the tastes to come so you enjoy them more," the green-skinned woman declared guilelessly.

"I…didn't know that," she said, picking up her own glass as Shego sipped from her own glass before turning back to the pan she was tending.

"Yeah, I picked that up somewhere, believe it or not. Some show i watched. Not only do they show you how to make great food, they have all these little tricks for bringing out and enjoying the flavor, too," Shego smiled back at her.

"O-kaay," Kim murmured, and eyed the woman who set the pan aside after a moment, and then checked the oven.

"Almost," Shego smiled again, and began setting the table for a meal.

"Can I help…?"

"No. This is your night, and I enjoy this," Shego assured her. "I actually like being domestic. Bet you didn't know that," she winked.

"So, ah, this is you now," she asked. "We thought… Well, Ron and I, thought you were going off with, ah, Dra…"

"Drew," Shego laughed. "Oh, no, no, no. That would have been too much," she grinned now, turning from taking out fresh salads from her fridge now, and setting them before the placemats. "Besides, you met her mother. I'd last about ten minutes with those two before I ran screaming. Or they did," she added pointedly.

"Ah, right," Kim grimaced as Shego turned back to the stove, switched it off, and put a covered pan into the warming drawer.

"So, dressing? I have French, Italian, and Ranch. Wasn't sure which you would favor," she admitted.

"Uhm, French will be fine," she said, and Shego took out the bottle.

Kim poured the dressing when the bottle was set before her, and then Shego sat to pour her own, and then opened the small bowl that had tiny croutons.

"I love these things," she grinned. "So," she said, "Drew got you one last time," she declared.

"Obviously. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Shego said, and beamed at her. "I'm an open book. Or I am now," she declared.

"I had to track you down to that island, and yet you had this place….?"

"One last vacation to unwind before I started classes," Shego chortled. "Trust me, after Drew's insanity, I needed it. That, and I was kind of celebrating escaping him, and those green morons. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Kim scowled. "I get that," she said, still remembering how helpless she had felt at the end when she literally dangled from Warhok's fist, and had been about to die.

"Gotta say, I never saw your monkey-boy coming. I mean, wow, he stepped up like a real hero at the end, didn't he?"

Kim sighed.

"Yeah. He kind of came unwound after….this, though," Kim admitted, looking down at her very flat chest now.

"You told me. Tough. He still has his chops, though?"

"Yeah. He just…can't give over the…changes."

"How about you," Shego asked. "You doing okay?"

Kim sighed, and set her fork down after eating half her salad.

"Sometimes I think I am. Then I remember… I remember, and then…."

"You fall apart," Shego asked quietly.

Kim looked down, eyes narrowing, and her hands clenching into hard fists.

"I want to hit Drakken hard and repeatedly for a few days," she growled.

"Wow. You know, that's a pretty natural reaction, but otherwise, I heard you were handling this pretty well. More or less. I mean, you took out Dementor and his clowns without missing a beat."

"C'mon," Kim sighed now, leaning back in her chair. "After those Lorwardian monsters," she said, "Guys like Professor Dementor are almost….amateurs."

"You have me there," Shego admitted. "Sometimes there just isn't much to challenge people like us, is there," Shego asked.

"Us?"

"I'm not talking about good guys or bad guys. I'm talking about…warriors. Let's face it, in another time, we'd both have been on the front lines. Am I right?"

"I like to think all I do is to help people," Kim said, and only then picked up her fork again. She had not spoken to Shego like this since the Reverse Polarizer episode, and strangely enough, it felt right.

"So, besides fighting, everything else going all right?"

"Well, I finally got into a college like I said, after dad pulled a few favors of his own. Everyone else still thinks I'm trying to prank them, or something."

"Maybe you should just hold a press conference? Let the world know that Kim Possible is alive and well, with a new gender," Shego suggested.

"I…was considering that. Only first I wanted to make sure we couldn't be…."

"Cured?"

"Fixed," Kim declared.

Shego couldn't help but snigger.

"Sorry. Sorry. Fixed, though? You're not a pet, are you, Ken," she asked teasingly.

"Ha, ha," Kim muttered sourly as Shego rose, and picked up their bowls, and carried them to the sink.

"Sorry," she said again, and now moved the plates into place, and set out wine glasses. "How about we discuss serious matters after our meal, and focus on happy thoughts," Shego asked.

"And…what is your happy thought," she asked.

"You know what? Call me Sheridan," Shego told her.

"Is that…?"

"My grandmother's name. She was a great lady," Shego said, and poured the contents of the pan on the stove into a casserole dish. Kim only watched her as she stirred the green beans with slivers of almonds before she set the dish on the table. She then pulled out the pan from the oven, and carried it over to uncover.

The veal looked delicious, and fragrant steam rose from the pan when the foil cover was removed, and made Kim salivate.

"Ah, so, Sheridan," she asked. "Nice name," she told her.

"Yeah. I'm just glad the old woman never lived to see the mess we made of our lives," she sighed. "Of course, if she had been around, she would have put her foot down but good," she smiled faintly as she put serving utensils out, and then went to open a bottle of wine taken from the fridge.

"Sounds like my Nana."

"The old woman that kicked our butts that time? Oh, yeah, I'd say my Gran was cut from the same cloth. Not quite as adventurous," she smiled, "But she knew propriety, and she enforced it."

"So, if you're using Sheridan now?"

"I'm not using our family names. I'm not so worried about Henry," she said, rolling her eyes, "But the boys don't deserve to be dragged into my mistakes if someone put us together if I started using the family name again."

"I see that."

"Help yourself," Shego told her. "I made plenty."

"It looks and smells great," Kim admitted, and spooned out greens, and a slice of dripping veal in a creamy sauce onto her plate.

"Oh! Bread," Shego declared, and jumped up after pouring their wine. She went back to the warming tray, and pulled out a foil wrapped, and opened sliced and buttered bread onto a plate before bringing it over. "Almost forget," she said, and put the bread down. "Help yourself."

Carefully slicing the tender meat, Kim took her first bite, and nodded.

"That is good," she said, and began eating in earnest. "You're a very good cook."

"Thank you, Ken," Shego smiled. "As I said, I'm really a domestic at heart. I guess if I had been really smart I would have walked away from our biz years ago, and just set up house somewhere far away from everyone and everything."

"Why didn't you?"

"Henry," she muttered. "I have to admit, at the start, if was fun. Shoving a bit of resentment back in the faces of those that mocked me for being green was fun, but the heroic fantasy was all his, and in the end, it went south fast. So, yeah, I had to spite Henry when I could have just walked away, and ignored everyone. There are a lot of days I really wish I had, though. Just walked away, and….disappeared."

"I understand that," Kim nodded. "Sometimes I wonder what I might be now if I never put up my website, or went on that first mission."

"I wonder what if that comet never hit us," Shego sighed. "I think…that was why I was so furious with Ronnie that day when he screwed up that Polarizer, and zapped me again. I…I felt like I had found something I had been missing, and then…it was gone again. Not that I would have admitted it at the time, but…I felt it."

"I did regret losing a friend I had found," Kim said, pausing to take a drink to cover the silence that fell just then.

Shego only nodded.

"Oh, well, this is good, too," Kim said. "I have had wine before, but this…"

"My private label, from my own vineyards," Shego grinned.

"Really?"

"Hey, I have to admit that I was paid well for a time for some of those jobs I pulled out there. I knew enough to invest, and so I did."

"I guess that is pretty smart," Kim allowed, and sipped again. "So, you really plan to go back to teaching?"

"Legitimately, yeah," she nodded. "I really liked my time at Middleton. Uh, except for the whole thing with Stevie," she grimaced. "That guy really is a dinosaur, isn't he?"

"No comment," Kim grinned. "So, not really your type when you're not being zapped by behavioral altering science?"

"No. Not really. At the time, though, I was…overwhelmed by a lot of things."

"Yeah, I get that," Kim nodded.

"So, you like everything," Shego asked now as they kept eating in relative silence for a time.

"It's delicious," Kim nodded. "Everything is delicious."

"You sound surprised," Shego laughed warmly.

"Well, I guess I kind of thought you might be like me," the redhead admitted.

"Oh?"

"Well, yeah. I know I say anything is possible, and all that, but… I've never been able to cook that well. I even have trouble with a microwave," she admitted ruefully. "Put me near a stove, and bad things will happen," she declared with a self-deprecating grimace.

"I had heard. Yet Ronnie turned out to be a gifted chief?"

"Who knew," Kim shrugged.

"Maybe you two were born in the wrong bodies all along?"

Kim sighed, and looked down.

"Hey, that was just teasing, Kim. Okay? I wasn't…"

"I wondered that myself before now. Of course, Ron… Ronnie is…. Well, he, or now she is still overreacting. I told you he dumped me," Kim muttered now, putting her fork down as she eyed the nearly empty wine, and then just drank it without sipping now.

"You told me," Shego told her. "Which tells me that boy or girl, the kid is still an idiot. You're about the greatest person anyone could ever hope to know, Ken, and if you were…."

Kim looked up.

"If you were mine, I'd do everything I could to show you I would never let you go," Shego told him somberly.

"Are you….flirting?"

Shego sighed, and put her own fork aside.

"I wanted to show you I was being serious about that statement. Come in the living room? It's time we had a chat."

"Why does this sound serious?"

"Because it is, Ken. And even I'm not sure how you will take it. Neither is Wade, which is why he, ah, hired me to tell you this one."

Kim was just starting to stand when she froze, and stared at Shego.

"He couldn't fix the machine," she asked in a somber tone.

"Yes, and no. Come on. Let me give you the news in order. Because some of it is good. Just…maybe not for you or Ronnie."

"Then how is it…"

"Come on," Shego took her hand, and tugged her now.

"The dishes…?"

"I will get them later. This can't wait."

"It's that bad?"

"That depends on you, Ken. Entirely on you."

"So, sitch me," Kim said as she sat down with Shego at her side, and tried not to notice how warm she felt sitting so close to her.

"The good news? He got the machine to work. In fact, it now changes all his test subjects, all animals so far, to the opposite gender. No harm, no foul. Just a perfect sex-change machine," Shego told her.

"Then why….?"

"The bad news? If you have been hit by that particular ray before, it won't work again. Something about magnetic charges, or similar energy patterns canceling themselves out according to how the Nerdlinger put it. Anyway, the point is, if you've been hit by the ray before, it won't do anything else for you," Shego told her.

"Oh. Oh, so…."

"You're stuck, Ken. No going back. Wade just didn't want to give you the news since he felt like he had already been letting you down enough lately."

Kim sighed, and leaned back on the overstuffed couch.

"Ken?"

"I guess…I'd been expecting it. I mean, at first, I thought, sure, Wade can fix this. He can fix just about anything. Only the longer it took, the more I started thinking…."

"You okay, Ken."

"I don't know," she admitted, and just stared blankly. "I really don't know."

"When the comet hit me, I thought it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. Then I turned green, and found out I burn things, or people to ash if I weren't careful. I didn't want that. I hated it," Shego told her. "I wanted a cure. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to live a regular life and not be something that others mocked for a stupid accident. Only Henry wanted to be heroes. He gloried in our accident, and didn't care how much harm it actually did to us."

Kim eyed her, and gave a faint nod.

"I think I understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying, Ken Possible, I would have done anything at the time to be who I was, what I was, at the start. I wanted to be normal more than anything else in life. Only it wasn't going to happen. I finally accepted that, and tried to make my own peace. Not very well, obviously," she said with a faint laugh, "But I tried. You're still a Possible, and you still give people hope, Ken. Don't let this change that. Because let's face it, you are more than a name, or a gender. You, Ken Possible, are a real hero. Something my idiot brother could never be."

Ken smiled, eyes brimming, and Shego slid her arms around her even as Kim leaned into her.

"Thank you," Kim said hoarsely, and just clung to her.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"You never gave up before this one. Why do it now?"

Kim looked up at her, feeling her warmth, and the firm softness of her longtime rival's body, and groaned. Just before their lips met, and both clung to one another even as they slid down the couch into the floor.

**~KP~**

Bonnie was trying on new dresses, and assessing each for impact.

One thing she knew, was how to manage boys. High school, or not, boys were boys, and she had already guessed that annoying redhead was not going to manage his new hormones all that well from what she had seen. It would be child's play to string him along, and lead him right into a trap where she could play that wannabe hero but good.

The payoff was either a very hefty dose of embarrassment for the former cheerleader, or he played along with Bonnie, and got her Junior out of that stupid jail.

Maybe she could even cry rape, and put Possible in jail. That would serve him right.

Either way, Bonnie was going to show him you did not interfere in her life. She was done with letting that annoying redhead get away with tramping on her life. Very well done. By the time she finished with him, he was going to wish he stayed home, and hid under his bed.

Holding up a very slinky dress to her voluptuous form, she smile, and said, "Perfect. I'm coming for you, Possible. This time, you are going down," she declared.

And giggled at her own unwitting double entendre.

_To Be Continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**8**

Ron stood on the cliffs overlooking the valley far below Mount Yamanouchi and stared at nothing.

She heard the soft whisper of steps behind her but didn't turn. She knew who it was without looking.

"Is it time," she asked as Yori came up behind him.

"Not yet, Stoppable-San," the young ninja smiled. "There is still an hour before you must depart. You will reach the airport in plenty of time for your flight."

She nodded, and still looked out over the valley without looking at anything, and asked, "Yori, can I ask you something?"

"I am bisexual, Ronnie," she smiled up at him as she only then looked at her. "It does not matter to me what you look like, because it is the heart within that I admire, and love," she told her.

"Oh. That's….kind of mature."

Yori only smiled.

"If… If I were, you know, totally sure it was over, I'd love to see you. I mean, I see you now, but I meant…."

"Go home, Stoppable-San. Make peace with your family and your friends. And your past. I, as Yamanouchi, will always be here for you."

She sighed and pushed her sandy hair back to eye her with a smile.

"Thank you for all your help."

"I, as Master-Sensei, only pointed the way," Yori told her. "It was you who had to face the trials to find your new heart."

"I get that. Yeah, I get that. Thanks, anyway," she smiled. For now, Ronnie knew she was a woman, and that was not going to change. Not again.

Still, she remained the school's mystical monkey master and guardian of the Han. That did not, and would not change. She knew that now. Yori was right. The flesh was transient. It was the heart and mind that mattered and were important. She only hoped that Kim or Ken was finding his way. Ronnie knew she still had some issues, and likely always would, but at least now she was focused, and stable again. She could face this new trial, and she would survive.

That was all that mattered.

Yori stood in silence next to her as she looked back out over the valley, and said, "I just hope Ken found someone to stand by her. She… He can be stubborn."

"Possible-San has…his own way, and I am certain he will find it in due time. He is too good a warrior not to survive the worst of trials."

"That sounds like him," Ronnie nodded. "Definitely."

They stood in silence for most of the hour before Ronnie turned, and headed for the dorm to reclaim her bags before heading back down the mountain. Yori couldn't help the wistful smile as she watched the young woman go to face her new world.

**~KP~**

Ken Possible stood before the reporters and the cameras, and for the first time in her life, his life, he felt more than a little anxious about the circus before her… Him! He was just going to have to get used to that, even if likely would take time.

Wade was clear and had confirmed everything Shego had claimed. There was no way back. There was no way to reverse what Drakken had done with one last spiteful stab at them. While it was ironic that Drakken was caught in his own trap this time, Ken took solace in that at least what could have been a fatal trap had been thwarted yet again.

Ironically by Shego.

He found himself smiling as he remembered the night at her house.

There was no doubt Ken Possible was all-male now, and he had not minded it one bit. There was no doubt he didn't care that he used to be female, either. Then again, he had found he still had an appreciation for either sex, but what a surprise to find out how intense his new body could feel when Shego proved to be a very good teacher for such things.

"Before we start," Dr. Director now stepped to the microphone as she eyed Ken, seemed to note his odd smile, and simply shook her head. "An update to the current speculation that is going around. No," she declared firmly, her single eye raking the known muckrakers among the press, "This is not a joke. A prank. Or some attempt to dupe anyone for any reason. That said, Drew Lipski, AKA Dr. Drakken is back in custody in a high facility holding cell following another attempt to destroy Team Possible, and undermine our world's security. I will now let Ken Possible fill you in on the details that are not classified," she declared and nodded curtly before backing away from the microphone as Ken's smile now faded, and he stepped over the dais to eye the press.

"Good morning," he said somberly and eyed the men and women now focused on him as he stood there in slacks, a modest polo shirt, and a light denim jacket against the faint breeze as the day threatened rain and was cooler than normal just then. "My name is Ken Possible. Yes, it was Kim Possible. Obviously, I've changed."

He waited as the expected outburst filled the air with shouts, questions, and in some cases, some downright insulting comments.

"I am ready to explain, but if you have your own explanations already, I'll just leave you to it," Ken growled impatiently as they seemed to only grow worse.

Not used to Kim being forcible, Ken's manner stunned them, and more than a few of them fell silent as the tall, somber redhead glared at them as if waiting for a cue to attack them all single-handedly.

"Thank you," she said when they fell silent. "For reasons yet to be discerned, Drew Lipski chose to violate his parole he earned when he unexpectedly helped us save the world earlier this year. For those wondering, no, Shego did not aid him. That woman has decided to take her second chance, and use it to her benefit. I won't violate her privacy except to say you have nothing to worry about with her. Lipski, however, tried to kill Ron and me earlier this month, and while he almost succeeded, he instead only managed to…change our genders. So, yes, I am Ken Possible now, even if I were once Kimberly. Is it confusing and more than troubling? Yes. Are we adjusting? We are trying. Is it easy? Not even close," she declared. "Only, as a few of you might have heard, anything is possible for a Possible," she said with a firm smile now.

"Miss… Mr. Possible," a young woman called out.

"One moment, please. I want to finish my statement, and then I will accept appropriate questions. To conclude, I am still the same person that I was, only my gender has changed. I will not say anything about Ron, or how she is doing, but I will say this much," he went on and looked stern again. "If anyone thinks that this will stop us from doing whatever we can to help, or stop madmen like Drakken, or Professor Dementor, then you have not been paying attention. Whether it is us, the very talented men and women at Global Justice, or some as yet unknown hero, there will always be someone that will step up and stop those that think they can defy law or justice."

He looked out at the media again and nodded once more.

"That is all. Any questions?"

The crowd of reporters erupted into chaos as Ken just then shout and argue, and try to overwhelm one another as he just stood smirking at them.

"Yes," he finally asked the same young woman from a local station who had tried to ask her something earlier.

"Ken, while there are a lot of questions that could be asked, some might like to know if what happened to you accidentally could be used for genuine transgender patients that would look on your mishap as a miracle they have been praying for all their lives. So my question is, will that device, whatever it is, be released to them for their own use?"

Ken eyed Dr. Director, who was standing next to Will Du and looking a bit smug. He didn't have one doubt the woman had planted that question herself just to undermine the obvious idiocy sure to come in the wake of Ken's statement.

Turning to the woman, he smiled, and remarked, "I'm very glad you asked that question. Some of you might have learned I was attending a therapy group at the start to try to help me adjust to my…transition. I met some very nice men and women who would likely benefit from that device and if…. If it proves viable, I have already suggested the science be released to the public that needs that kind of treatment. Until it is completely tested, and proven viable, no one will be using it again, though. Remember, this is one of Dr. Drakken's machines, and his work can be….dangerous even when not trying."

"And if it is approved, who gets to decide who uses it? Will Drakken be profiting from this machine," another reporter blurted out.

"If that is all, I'll let you go," Ken declared. "Thank you for listening. Dr. Director?"

"This meeting is over," the somber woman declared and turned her back on the media as she led the way back to the waiting VTOL since no one outside GJ knew where their real headquarters was located, and Dr. Director wasn't about to let anyone know by holding press releases outside.

"Thank you for showing up," Ken said as they flew her home from Upperton since they had picked her up at home just for that press meeting.

"As you pointed out, some of the speculations were getting absurd," Dr. Director admitted.

"Slow news week," Will remarked dryly as ever.

"Month," Ken countered.

"That said, we need to have you come in, and be reevaluated," Dr. Director told her. "Before we can use you on future missions for us," she added.

"What's the problem? I think I've proven I can still handle myself," Ken protested. "Dementor sure knows that by now."

"That is the problem," Will told her now. "You show a ten percent increase in critical injuries when putting down Henches who are nowhere near your skill or ability."

"Willie," Ken glared at him as he only eyed him. "I challenge you to hold your temper when some glorified lackey grabs your crotch and asks if it is real."

"All the same, I think a practical assessment and a therapist acquainted with our own issues is something you need before we can allow you back out in the field on our behalf."

"Do I have to ask if you were prompted?"

"It is an election year," Dr. Betty Director told her blandly, saying everything and nothing in those words.

"Right," Ken muttered. "Besides, I'll likely be cutting a lot of missions since I'll be going to college soon, and focusing on that."

"I did hear your father managed to sway the Dean at Upperton."

"Actually, I heard he threatened to send your brothers there," Will countered Betty.

Ken eyed Will and burst into laughter.

"That would do it," he grinned. "They are getting a reputation lately," Ken admitted.

"Getting," Will asked wryly.

"Setting down now," the pilot told them as the jet slowed, and began to descend vertically.

"Thanks, Benj," he called out as the jet settled smoothly, and the hatch began to open automatically even as she unbuckled. "Just call when you have something set up," Ken said before leaving the aircraft as he glanced back at Dr. Director. "But I really am going to be focusing on college. Just so you know."

"Understood, Possible," the head of Global Justice called him as she nodded. "Just watch your back. This confirmation will likely only inspire some still out there to see if you are still capable."

"Let them come," Ken said, his green eyes glittering.

"I foresee more crowded ICUs," Will was overheard before the hatch closed behind Ken.

Ken only chuckled and headed for the door of her house.

**~KP~**

"_Possibly Perverse_" read the headline of a certain tabloid Ronnie spotted when she was in the airport in New York waiting on a connecting flight to carry her home.

She frowned, and lifted the paper, eyeing the very sarcastic, and pointedly mean-spirited article about Kim Possible _deciding_ to be a boy. It was a very vicious and sexist take on an accident that suggested that maybe girls like Kim were really all freaks and perverts trying to be something God had not intended. It went downhill from there.

Ronnie grimaced, and sifted the newsstands, and found a magazine with an interview with Ken that was more sedately entitled '_Starting Over_,' with a side-by-side image of Kim and Ken. Buying the magazine, Ronnie headed for the gate since her flight had just been called, and realized that while she had been off trying to get her head back on straight, Kim, or Ken, had been handling this all alone.

Feeling a little guilty, he got through the gate, boarded, and took her seat before opening the magazine. He sifted the photographs and was a little surprised to see Ken standing next to Shego in one of them. Only the credit named her as Sheridan.

Reading through the article, Ronnie wasn't too surprised to find that most of it still sounded much like Kim, only a lot more forceful. Not that Kim couldn't be forceful, but usually that was only when she had been fighting, or trying to convince you her way was best. Only now, it seemed Ken came across as a much more forceful most of the time type personality.

The images she studied were of a smiling, and a visibly confident young man who had no doubt he was in control and keeping it so.

Shaking her head as she finished the article of Ken's account of restarting life over as a male, she wasn't too surprised to hear a great deal of Kim's own personality and beliefs in Ken's words. After all, even Ronnie now realized that changing her gender had not actually changed the person within. She couldn't help but grin at the image of Kim and Ken on the cover, and chortled as she murmured, "Image if _they_ were twins."

**~KP~**

Bonnie glowered as Ken walked past her for the third time that week when she was dressed to entice, and this time she realized the young redhead was headed toward a table in the mall's food court where someone was already waiting.

"Hey, Sheri," she called out to the brunette that looked oddly familiar. "I'm surprised to see you slumming here? I mean fast food just doesn't seem your thing," Ken grinned as he sat down with her.

"It's not. But I was shopping over at Cocoa Banana, and got thirsty," the woman declared as she held up her cup. "I like their flavored teas here," she added.

"I usually like a soda, but mom said I should be backing off those. Lots of stories about health issues with them lately," Ken remarked as Bonnie moved closer, eyeing the pair.

"She's probably right. I never stomached carbonation that well myself, and I have a comet-powered healing factor," Shego reminded her.

"I always wondered. How does that even work? I mean, does it just heal you if you're hurt, or…"  
"Oh, it heals me. It just takes time. As you know, I still catch a cold, but I usually get over it faster than most. Once I get a particular bug, though, that is it. Has to be a new one, or it won't touch me a second time."

"Lucky you," Ken grinned.

"Good with the bad, right," Shego smiled. "Say, do you know the slut trying to give you a coy look?"

"The what…?"

Ken turned and saw Bonnie trying very hard to look casual as she stood there near their table.

"Oh, that's Bonnie. She was in school with me, and hooked up with Junior earlier this year."

"Wow. So, she's a fan of shallow?"

"Junior isn't shallow," the brunette sputtered and blushed as she only then realized who Shego was as she noted the faint green skin slightly masked by a faint dusting of body powder.

Just as she belatedly realized she had just defended Junior and made it obvious that she was still with him, and that would make it harder for her to try to seduce Ken.

"Who is in jail again for being stupid? Again," Shego asked pointedly.

"That… Well, he was…"

"So, what do you want," Shego asked her with a less than friendly glare.

"I just… Well, I…. Are you two dating?"

"Maybe we're plotting something that is none of your business," Shego suggested.

Which made Ken chortle.

Bonnie looked between them, and asked, "So, you're not dating?"

"Don't let it bother you, girlie," Shego told her. "Don't think about it too hard either. It might hurt your head."

"Sheri," Ken chortled. "That's not nice. Although you might be right," she added in a soft whisper.

Shego just glowered at the provocatively dressed brunette that stalked off now.

"I don't trust her."

"Bonnie? She's harmless."

"I've known girls like her, Ken. Trust me, they are not harmless. She's up to something."

Ken scowled now.

"I'd never deny you probably have good instincts. Still, I was wondering why she kept following me around lately. She's never really been a fan."

"Yeah, she's up to something. You better watch her."

"I'd rather focus on the future," Ken told her. "You about ready to start classes?"

"I'll be in advanced graduate classes," Shego reminded her. "Education, remember?"

"I know," Ken sputtered. "I just… I was about to head over and see about setting up a counselor, classes, and all that since I got a late start after all the craziness. I was wondering….?"

"Want me to tag along?"

"I'd not mind," Ken told her.

"When do you have to be….?"

"By two."

"Just enough time to finish my drink," Shego grinned and took a last, long draw that had her straw making the usual noises. Then she leaned over, and lifted a few bags to the side of her chair, and declared, "C'mon, Possible. Let's go get you educated," she teased.

Ken only laughed and followed her out of the mall.

Behind them, near a rack of old markdowns, Bonnie stood staring after them with a dark glower.

This, she realized, was going to complicate her plans. Because she had the feeling there was something going on between those two. Which seemed kind of odd considering who the green woman was, and who Ken used to be.

**~KP~**

Dr. Drakken sat in the small cell, cut off from the rest of the population as he pondered his current state.

His machine should have finally eliminated his longtime nemesis, and that buffoon that trailed after her. They should have been dead and gone this time and left him to crow over his ultimate victory. Instead, he had somehow been transformed into an unnatural shape, and Possible was still out there taking accolades that rightfully belonged to him.

First that annoying James Possible, and now his daughter. Not that he knew that at the start. Only he was no fool. He figured it out and realized the Possible blight was responsible for all his problems. They had to go. All of them. Only how?

Equally important, why wasn't Shego coming to get him out of this miserable little cell? That was still her job, right? She remained his lackey, if not his family. So where was she, and why wasn't she coming to help? Ungrateful woman. After all that he had done, she was proving to be just as bothersome as anyone else out there.

Well, he was going to get out. Somehow. And when he did, they were all going to pay. All of them. Most especially anyone named Possible.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**9**

"Hi, mom," Ronnie smiled as he knocked, and let her open the door. "I'm back."

"How are you feeling….Ronnie," she asked him guardedly.

"Much better," she smiled. "I wasn't too surprised to see Ken was on top of everything while I was away," she added.

"I think she just kept a lot to herself and worked it out alone," her mother told her. "Or that is how Ann put it," she added as Ronnie came into the house and put her bags down before hugging her.

"Ronnie," Hanna smiled as she came into the room, walking on the floor this time.

"Hi, Hanna," she smiled. "Yori and Hiro say hi."

The little toddler beamed, and asked, "Play?"

"Let's let your…sister unpack, and settle first, kiddo," Mrs. Stoppable smiled at her unlikely daughter. Or equally unlikely daughter.

"'Kay," Hanna declared, and walked off to continued doing whatever else she was doing just then as she seemed to be walking a line only she could see.

"Dad working?"

"He got called into a big actuary conference in the capital," she told him.

"So, have you decided what to do about….college?"

"I think I'll just be staying close, and maybe attending UIC," she told her mother. "Playing to my strengths," she declared.

"Upperston Institute of Cooking is pretty good. It has a solid reputation, and is backed by UU."

"I know."

"Did you know Kim…? That is Ken will be going to Upperton U?"

"No. I hadn't caught up with, ah, him yet."

"Well, if you are going to try, call first. He's been in and out all week. I think he's getting ready for college and now plans to try to graduate in one year from the way Ann talks."

"That would be like…him," Ronnie nodded. "He'll probably have a degree before I can finish being accredited," she smiled.

"I wouldn't doubt it. It does seem that whole family is driven at times."

"Right. Driven," Ronnie grinned, and then stepped back to reclaim her bags. "I'll just go up and unpack. Rufus didn't give you any trouble?"

"I think he and Hanna got along great. She seems to like playing with him."

"I'm glad," Ronnie nodded. "I may rest a little once I unpack, mom. Long flight," she yawned then.

"Just relax, sweetie. And welcome home. I'm glad your friends could help you. Er, they did help you?"

"A lot, mom. A lot. I get what happened was just one of those things, and now I just have to accept it. Don't worry, I'm cool again."

"Good. That's good," she said, and watched him go upstairs to her room.

Ronnie walked into her attic room, stopped, and grinned.

"Wow, talk about obvious," she said as she noted her parents had redone her room in the height of feminine fashion. Only a few mementos and Rufus' things remained from her time as a boy.

Shaking her head, she quickly tossed her dirty clothing into a nearby hamper, put the rest on a chair for hanging up later, and then stretched out on her bed. Deciding to call Ken later, her eyes were closed the moment she lay down.

**~KP~**

Ken stood frozen in the middle of the floor, his balance perfect, his gaze placid, and eyed his opponent.

"I have to say," Will Du remarked as he eyed the pair on the floor of their training room. "This is highly unusual even for you, Dr. Director," he declared as his superior eyed the pair wearing only training sweats as they faced one another.

"Consider that Kimberly was the only one that could really face Shego one-on-one in all these years, Will," Dr. Director told him as she waited for the pair to move. "What better test of Ken Possible's true skill and control just now than to see if he can still face her, and maintain control."

Neither one of those facing one another on the floor paid any attention to her, or to any of the agents around the room as they both now moved, but only to bow toward one another.

Then Ken moved, one foot sliding forward, and Shego grinned and lifted a hand in a come-on gesture.

Ken took two quick running steps, tumbled forward, but came up to jump into the air, coming down with a fist aimed at Shego's face.

Shego spun to one side, an armed raised in defense to block even as Ken hit the floor, his raised fist still up, but spinning around in a powerful backhand that Shego just managed to block even as she spun around again, and now aimed a devastating palm strike at the seemingly vulnerable chest before her.

The fist relaxed, the palm now flat and open as Ken seemed to casually brush the oncoming palm aside, and then their fists met on the far side as they turned to one another, and the fight began in earnest. Punches, kicks, and unbelievable blocks had both fighters moving back and forth in a deceptive dance that even Dr. Director could see would have been absolutely lethal for anyone of lesser skill.

Then one of Shego's kicks got through, and Ken went rolling.

Only he kept rolling and forced his own momentum into a tumble that had him reclaiming his feet. He only grinned as he turned and raced right back toward the green-skinned woman that was grinning just as widely as he did.

"Good Lord," Will Du finally said when they reached the fifteen minute mark of the bout.

"That's enough," Dr. Director called out, and both of the combatants froze, stepped back and bowed again as they showed a surprising respect to one another.

Or perhaps not so surprising.

"So, still think I'm not in control," Ken grinned the same cocky smirk Kimberly had always had when someone challenged her abilities.

"I believe I can assure anyone concerned that you remain more than competently disciplined," Dr. Director nodded.

"Taking lessons from your errand boy, Bets," Shego grinned, eyeing her as she walked over with Ken, still grinning.

"Don't call me Bets," Dr. Director growled. "Mr. Possible, once you clear the therapist I have lined up, I believe we can clear you for active missions once more. I see no issues with your physical capabilities. Although I will stress you might want to work on controlling your temper in the future," he was told.

"Indeed," Will remarked. "Some of your victims still remain in ICU."

"Victims? They were bad guys, Du," Ken growled, and narrowed his eyes on him. "Maybe I should spar with you," he suggested with a cold smirk.

"I do not believe that would be productive at this time," Will remarked wryly.

"Yep, he's scared," Shego grinned, and elbowed Ken. "C'mon, let's hit the showers, you can do the shrink thing, and we'll still have time for lunch before we head to UU for the orientation."

"Sounds good," Ken grinned. "Oh, and mom wanted you to come over this evening. Since it might be late you can stay for supper."

"James isn't ordering pizza again," she asked uneasily as the pair walked off toward the locker rooms.

"Nope, mom is cooking tonight. She got a break on her schedule so far, so she's home all day."

"Great! She's a fantastic cook. Wonder what happened to you?"

"Ha, ha! Besides, she wonders, too," Ken laughed, and then headed for the men's locker room after a brief hesitation, and then both vanished into the locker rooms.

"Are they….flirting," Will Du asked Dr. Director in horror.

"They've been seeing each other for several weeks now, William," Betty told her special agent. "You had not noticed?"

"Really? Wait, are you saying…? They are flirting?"

"It's complicated. For now, focus on the Seniors. I'm still sure the old man isn't giving up on Junior, and that means a jailbreak is likely at any time."

"Unfortunately, he has the money to buy any help he might require, too. I'll see what our observation teams have learned, and ascertain if we need to increase security."

"Do that," Dr. Director nodded. "I have another issue to manage," she said, holding up a very thin file with an 'Eyes Only' marker across the front. "Keep me informed of any movement."

"Of course," Will Du remarked, and all but marched away.

Sometimes, Dr. Director had to admit some of his critics might be right, and Will was a little too stiff. Kimberly, or Ken now, had always commented that Will might be a good agent, but he could be great if he only learned to loosen up and get his head out of the rule books. Even Dr. Director knew that sometimes the rules were a detriment, and you had to step around them at times to get things done.

Case in point she thought grimly as she eyed the file, and headed not for her office, but for a discreet transport.

**~KP~**

"Stoppable," Shego exclaimed when she and Ken walked into his parent's house, and spotted the vaguely familiar sandy-blonde girl lounging on the couch talking with James Possible.

"Oh, hey, Ronnie. Heard you were back in town," Ken smiled, and closed the door behind them. "Are you…okay?"

"Doing a lot better, KP," she told him, winking. "Your folks say you're finding your own way, too, as usual."

"Well, it helped Dementor kept giving me lots of great stress relief toys," he grinned.

"I heard," Ronnie grinned. "I also heard you set a few new records for retiring Henches," she pointed out.

"I was provoked," Ken scowled.

"Well, in my day, you didn't hit people to ease your stress. We…."

"I know, dad," Ken cut him off. "I'm just going to say hey to mom. Are the tweebs in yet?"

"Down in their lab," James smiled. "Real chips off the old block. So, have you decided on what degree you're going to….?"

"Talk later, dad. Gotta see mom," he said, and all but turned his back on James.

"Smooth, Possible," Shego smirked. "Trying to avoid the moment of truth," she asked.

"What moment is that, Shego," Ann asked, turning from the stove where she had just set a dish into the oven.

"Wouldn't want to steal Ken's thunder," Shego grinned. "Can I do anything to help?"

"You two can set the table. It won't take long," Ann assured them. "I'm trying a new quick-bake casserole, and it won't take fifteen minutes. I just have to butter the rolls and heat them, and we'll be ready."

"No problem," Shego said, and went to the cabinets. "Wanna get the silverware, Ken," she asked.

"I can do that," Ken grinned.

"So, the moment of truth," Ann asked as she took a pitcher of ice tea from the refrigerator and set it on the table as Shego began setting places while she turned to butter fresh rolls she set in the warming tray.

"I think… Well, I was looking at the perspectives, and…."

"Just spit it out," Shego laughed at her. "It's already done anyway."

Ken glowered at her as he stood there holding a handful of silverware.

"Ken decided to major in criminology, with a minor in physical sciences," Shego told Ann. "She just wasn't sure how to tell you she wasn't really following in yours or James' footsteps."

"Shego," Ken sputtered.

"Sweetie," Ann smiled at him as she eyed the oven timer. "We just want you to be happy. So long as you're doing what you enjoy your father and I aren't that worried over what you choose to pursue."

"So long as you can make a good living," James declared as he walked into the kitchen. "Something is smelling good? About done?"

"Ten minutes, honey," Ann grinned, knowing what drew him.

"Well, anyway, Physical Sciences are close to rocket science, and you can always use…."

"Dad," Ken sighed.

"Well, that's your Bachelor's, though, right? Have you decided on a doctorate?"

"I haven't even gradated yet, dad," Ken complained. "Give me time!"

"Yeah, she's bound to have changed her mind ten more times by then," Shego teased.

"Ken," Ronnie said from behind James, having come in behind him by then. "At least twenty more times."

"Probably," Shego agreed as Ken sputtered.

"Hey," he protested. "Whose side are you on," Ken demanded of her.

"Oh, we're picking sides," Shego asked less than innocently.

"Might as well call the boys, dear," Ann told James. "It's about ready, and by the time they get there, everything will be set," she pointed out.

"Right," James nodded, and turned and shouted, _"Boys!_ Food's ready!"

Ann sighed, and shook her head as Shego grinned.

"You ever miss being around your family," Ken leaned close, and murmured to her as they finished setting the table.

"Not for a moment," Shego declared. "Well, not the boys. My folks? Yeah, I miss them all the time," she admitted, finally admitting to Ken that her parents had died in the comet that empowered them. Just one more reason she had always hated the so-called rainbow comet that had hit their yard.

"Well, you can share mine," Ken told her pointedly.

Shego only smiled, not seeing Ann's knowing look as she glanced their way.

**~KP~**

Dr. Director waited after knocking, and looked into the modest suburban house when the door finally opened.

"My mother isn't here," a voluptuous brunette in an obvious designer dress remarked as she eyed Dr. Director with disdain in her simple, utilitarian uniform.

"I'm not here to see her, Ms. Rockwaller," Dr. Director told her.

"Well, my sisters are both out, and…."

"I'm here to see you," she said curtly, and pushed into the house past the woman that yelped at how easily the one-eyed woman slipped past her. "Dr. Director, head of Global Justice," she said, and flashed an ID that she quickly put away before Bonnie could really see anything.

"Look, I don't know what you want, but…."

"As I said, I'm here to see you," she said, and gestured to the nearby sofa. "I suggest you have a seat, though this should not take long."

"Look, if this is about Junior, you people won't even let me see him lately, so…."

"Sit," Dr. Director commanded, and Bonnie found herself obeying as that single, cool eye fixed on her.

"Yesterday, you filed a report of harassment and molestation against Ken Possible."

"So, you're here to investigate…."

"I'm here to suggest you drop the charges before you end up in serious trouble. Filing false reports carries their own penalties, and you are looking at some serious repercussions considering who you are targeting," Betty told her, and only then opened the file.

"It's my word against hers, and I am not…"

"Telling the truth? I know you're not," Dr. Direcctor said with a grim scowl. "Why don't you try to convince me," she said, "Bearing in mind I already know the truth?"

"He molested me! Ken Possible was overcome by his new hormones, and attacked me while…."

"When, exactly," Dr. Director stressed, "Did this happen?"

"Uh, Thursday night, just after seven," Bonnie declared firmly.

"Unlikely," Dr. Director told her.

"I say it did, and when the media hears…."

"What they will hear, Ms. Rockwaller, is than an envious woman connected to a known international felon is trying to drag down a hero trying to rebuild his own life. Especially since Ken Possible was at a therapy group Thursday night from _six_ until nine."

"Well, maybe it was later," Bonnie fumed. "I couldn't be sure of the time," she protested.

"Indeed," Dr. Director scowled, and closed the file. "And yet we happen to know that Ken Possible then went to Upperton, and spent the evening with one Sheridan Gordeaux. We know this, of course, because GJ does keep an eye on special targets like Ms. Gordeaux for their own good. And ours."

"Uh, who is…?"

Then she remembered Ken calling the green woman Sheri.

"Yes. You likely knew her better as Shego. Now, evidence aside, how far do you think you'll get making trouble for Ken Possible when Shego is now apparently standing in his corner? As unpredictable as that woman is at the best, why she might do…anything." Dr. Director pointed out slyly.

"You…. Well, maybe it wasn't Thursday," Bonnie sputtered. "Maybe…."

"Ms. Rockwaller, I believe you have to know it is in your best interests to withdraw all charges before this goes too far. GJ isn't the only one watching those two, and we have multiple witnesses, from multiple venues, all ready to clear Mr. Possible of anything your juvenile spite has conjured. Then, too, there is Ken himself. He's been admittedly vicious of late going after those that….trouble him. Need I say more?"

"You… You are threatening…."

"Not at all," Betty smiled now. "I'm relaying the many consequences sure to land on you if you pursue this particular vendetta for whatever reason prompts you. Global Justice will follow the law, of course, and as Ken is one of our agents, we'll be investigating fully. Only as I said, there are other agencies that might react…more directly. Did Senor Senior ever tell you what happened to the last person to upset Shego?"

"Why should I care what she…?"

"Because just now, Shego seems inordinately fond of young Possible. She might take any undue troubles sent his way as a personal insult. Which she tends to handle….dramatically," Betty said with a grimacing smile. "Ask Senor Senior of that one. There's a reason the old man knows not to cross her. Or those she favors."

"You're just trying to…."

"I am just trying to help you understand the magnitude of the mistake you are making, Ms. Rockwaller. This has been a courtesy visit, and only that. Next time, we bring warrants, and start really digging into your own past. I understand you have a longstanding vendetta against Mr. Possible. Something that would not make your charges very believable," Dr. Director said pointedly. "Now, I have to go. My work never ends. I do hope that by tomorrow I'll hear these ridiculous charges have been dropped."

Bonnie just watched the woman walk out, firmly closing the door behind her as she did. She didn't even look back. She just walked out, and left Bonnie feeling not unlike she had just been thrown down, flattened, and then threatened with worse than death.

Scowling, she shook her head, and wondered what would happen if she let the story out even without formal charges.

Then she remembered what else that strange woman had told her.

"Shego. Shego is actually seeing Ken?"

Only didn't they used to fight all the time? What was going on?

Swallowing hard, a sense of unease gripping her, Bonnie went to the phone since she had heard some of the old man's stories. She call her lawyer, and had the charges dropped immediately. The man actually sounded relieved, and reminded her he had warned her it might not be a good idea to target a Possible in their own town. Especially that Possible. After all, half the world still remembered they had been spared a genuine alien invader thanks to Kim and Team Possible.

Trying to attack a global hero that was greater than ever would not have been easy, or looked very good for anyone.

Bonnie just scowled, and dropped back on the couch, more furious than ever.

What did it take to bring that woman down? What, she fumed morosely.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Shocking**

**By LJ58**

**10**

"You're kidding," Helen asked, dressed in a modest skirt and blouse that evening, even if his face was not meant for the makeup he was using. She was still experimenting, and was determined to find her own style.

"Nope," Ken grinned, shaking his head as the others chortled. "Bonnie actually tried to accuse me of assault, claiming my temper made me molest her."

"Wow, that's kind of dim even for her," J declared, who happened to know Bonnie.

"Well, I think she's a little upset I stuck Junior in jail again, and she's stuck without her usual shopping and party partner," Ken snorted.

"Still, that's kind of extra shallow, isn't it," Joe grumbled. "Even for someone like her."

"I think Bonnie has had a feud with me since the day we met. I don't know why, but we just cannot seem to get along," the transformed hero admitted.

"Too bad," Dr. Haskell said as she walked in, and took her own seat. "That, however, is her problem. I would like to discuss something else with you, Ken," the therapist told him.

"Sure," Ken nodded. "I'm still trying to help, and, you know, get my head wrapped around this new life," he chuckled.

"I've heard."

Ken sighed.

"Let me guess. Mom is keeping you updated?"

"She does worry. Like any mother," the therapist smiled back at him.

"So, what's the sitch," he asked with a crooked smile she didn't realize emulated Shego just then.

"Right. We all saw your news conference, and have heard from you, and all the stories out there of late. My question, Ken, on behalf a lot of others besides our friends here, is whether that machine might not truly be able to help some of the patients out there facing real gender dysphoria."

"I get that. Like I said, Wade is testing it now. Rigorously, since we don't want to take any chances with it considering it was originally meant to be lethal," he admitted. "I have asked for some aid in seeing what might be appropriate in trying to use it if he does clear it, though."

"Hey, he wants some Guinea pigs," Helen told him with a wide smile, "Right here. I'm ready."

"Me, too," Joe declared without hesitation.

"I'm good," J declared as they just leaned back with a faint smile as the others all indicated their wiliness to volunteer.

"Really," Dr. Haskell asked them.

"Hey," J grinned, "I'm nonbinary, and quite happy with my life. The problems I have is with those that can't seem to wrap their small minds around the fact I am what I am, and more than happy."

Ken only nodded, and then told Dr. Haskell, "Like I said, Wade is still testing. When he's ready, if it is safe and we clear it for actual use, I'll tell him you guys are more than ready to risk it. Just, be patient, because we really do want to make sure it still has no surprises yet to show."

"So, have you had any other issues from the device," Dr. Haskell asked him.

Ken shook his head, and sighed, declaring, "Just the usual things I'm already facing. I still sometimes forget and look in the mirror, and this still freaks me out sometimes. I'm getting over that, though."

"I understand you're dating now, too?"

"Well, uh, unofficially, I guess," Ken blushed.

"A guy," J asked with a grin.

"Actually, a woman I know. Turns out I discovered that I was already bi and never knew it," he blushed.

Dr. Haskell gave him a knowing look, and nodded. "Still, that is a major step in accepting your new identity, and I hope you can continue making strides into fully accepting yourself as you are, Ken. Not as you wish you were."

"I get it. I get it. I even got into college, finally, and I'm getting ready to start classes. I'm looking forward to that."

"Going to still be a cheerleader," Pam chortled at him.

Ken eyed the stocky woman, and laughed.

"Actually, I'm focusing solely on academics this year. I think with the winter and summer sessions I can pretty well wrap up my Bachelor's in a year, more or less."

"You're kidding," Ellen declared. "I got a Bachelors, and it took me _six_ years," she exclaimed.

"Well," Ken sighed.

"Remember his family," Helen grinned. "Ken's probably just now releasing his own genius, and is about to prove he can still do anything," she grinned at Ken with a wink.

"I just don't want to waste time," Ken scowled. "I still have a lot to do, and once I get a solid foundation to reestablish my identity…."

"One step at a time," Ken was told as the therapist smiled his way. "Now, Joe, tell me about your new job. You said you were fired last week. Have you managed…?"

"Yeah," the gruff man nodded. "Finally," he declared, and went on to explain.

The session went on as usual, and just before they broke up for the night, Ken told them, "You know I'm not technically like you guys, but I have learned a lot. I can better appreciate what you are all going through, and some of what you face out there in….life. Anyway, you need me, anytime or anywhere," he told the group. "You call me. I'm here to help."

"Thanks, Ken," Helen told him with an earnest smile.

Everyone echoed her, and then Ken waved them off as she headed out without lagging.

Ken didn't hang around this week either as Helen spotted the green woman waiting in the parking lot. Even Helen was surprised to see Ken go to her side, kiss her cheek, and climb into the green and black sport car the woman was driving.

"Whoa," she declared, thinking that Possible really was changing. Then again, so had Shego from all she had heard of late. Who knew the woman would end up helping Possible save the world from real aliens?

**~KP~**

Drakken fumed as he sat in his cell, still isolated, still refusing to accept his strange, new body was real.

He had yet to hear from Shego, and was starting to think the irritating woman was taking this retirement thing seriously. The nerve of her after all the fake retirements and vacations he had allowed her over the years. Now when he really needed her, she actually chose to retire? It was not to be borne. Not for a moment. He just couldn't figure out how to manage without her breaking him out.

If only he still had that mutagen, but he had finally gotten rid of it only to realize it had been quite handy at times.

Hindsight, he grumbled.

Only how to escape? There had to be a way. There was always a way.

He did not want to consider that the usual way involved Shego, who was not coming to his aid lately.

He was sitting there, furious and plotting, when he realized he wasn't feeling very well. He finally went to the toilet, and when he pulled down his jumpsuit could only stare. For the first time he screamed as he noticed the blood that painted his thighs.

"What's wrong now," a guard demanded.

"I'm bleeding to death," he screamed. "I need a doctor!"

The guard eyed him, and began to snigger.

By the time the doctor saw him, he was sure he was going to die, but he realized only later it would be only of embarrassment.

Later, as he sat in his cell, and realized, "I'm really a woman?"

He sat and pondered that for some time before he finally screamed, "This is Possible's fault! She will pay," he screamed. "How she will pay!"

**~KP~**

"Junior," Bonnie smiled as the handsome young billionaire stood at her door when someone knocked this time, and her mother sent her to check it.

"Hello, my sweet. Do I dare hope you missed me," he asked as she only then noticed the sleek, black helicopter setting in the middle of the road.

"Of course I did. How did you already get out?"

"Well, someone left a door open, and since no one was around, I felt I might as well leave. Honestly, if you're going to lock people up, you think they would keep the doors closed. Still, I am free, so I don't really care," he declared with a dismissive wave. "Ready to return to sun and fun, my dear?"

"Of course. And…maybe I could take those fashion classes in Paris this year," she suggested slyly, knowing she had no way of attending any kind of college without him.

"Why would you want that," he asked.

"Why, just think of all the wonderful designs I could make for us if I learned how," Bonnie declared slyly. "And we wouldn't have to pay for them, since I'd make them for us, and us alone. They would be completely exclusive," she told him knowingly.

"Ah, that is a wonderful idea. We would be the most stylish of all because only we would have your fashions! So be it, my lovely flower," he beamed. "Get your bags, and we shall go to Paris and have you in classes in no time," he beamed.

"That's great," she squealed, and hugged him, kissing him fervently. "I'm already packed, so just give me a second."

"All you wish. Just…be quick in case that nosy Possible person comes looking again," he pouted.

Bonnie raced to the back, grabbed her two suitcases, and slung a tote over her shoulder while snatching up her wallet.

"I'm going out, mom," she shouted on the way to the door, and five minutes later she was in the air, and flying away from Middleton, and all things Possible.

With any luck, she wouldn't have to come back anytime soon. If ever. Frankly, she was over Possible, and hoped he still crashed and burned trying to actually date a known felon. Not that she really cared. She preened at Junior's side as she knew just how to keep him interested, and could not wait to see Paris again.

This time, as a student.

**~KP~**

"Ready to talk," Ken asked as Ronnie came over to Shego's house that day, having finally just tracked her down rather than wait to catch her since she seemed to stay so busy of late.

"I think we should," she nodded, seeing Shego surreptitiously go back into the kitchen when she walked into the door Ken opened for her just when it seemed Shego was about to join them.

Or Ken.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Ken said, and gestured to the couch. "I wanted to talk the other day, but…"

"I get it. Things were still crazy with you just coming in, and all."

"Yeah. That," Ronnie sighed. "I guess, most of all, I wanted to apologize for how I…dropped you the way I did. I was just…"

"I get it, Ronnie. You were upset, and things were overwhelming you just then. I understand."

"Doesn't make it right," she told Ken.

"Maybe, but… Like I said, I understand. Still friends, though. Right," Ken asked, patting her leg.

"Yeah. No doubt. Just… Like I said, I just don't think I can be your girlfriend, Ken," Ronnie sighed with a wistful smile.

"I get that, too. I realized things would not be working out too well after I calmed down, and thought about it," he admitted.

"Well, still friends, though," Ronnie asked again.

"Always, Ronnie. Always."

"Great. Great."

"So, Master-Sensei really helped you get over…things?"

"Yeah. Well, him and...Yamanouchi. You know?"

"I guess you heard from Wade about…"

"Yeah," Ronnie nodded at Ken now. "He told me all about the machine, and how you figured out what went wrong with Shego's help. Guess we really were lucky even if it didn't feel like it at the time," the smiling blonde admitted.

"Definitely," she grinned. "Though I have heard Drakken is still having issues with his own change," Ken smirked.

"Trying not to even think of that one," Ronnie said as she grinned all the same.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well, maybe this will finally wake him…. Er, her up," Ken suggested.

"You never know," Ronnie agreed. "Still, I heard some people now want to actually use that machine on purpose. Isn't that kind of weird?"

"You know, you might like to come to my therapy group sometime," Ken told her. "Not that you seem to really need it just now, but…meeting some people that struggle over gender issues every day? It opens your eyes to things you might not consider," Ken told her.

"He means it opened his eyes," Shego drawled as she peered into the room now. "Food's ready if you would like to stay over, Stoppable."

"Uh, if I'm not imposing," she asked.

"No big, like our _Prince_ there likes to say."

"Prince," Ken and Ronnie both queried.

"Well, I can't too well call him Princess now," Shego scoffed. "That would be weird."

They all laughed at that one as they went into the kitchen to join Shego at the table.

"So, Upperton U," Ken was asked by Ronnie as they settled.

"Yep," Ken nodded. "And I hear you're doing the Cooking Institute."

"Playing to my strengths," Ronnie nodded.

"Whatever," Shego muttered. "So, you're going to be gay?"

"What? I'm so not gay," Ronnie sputtered.

"Ronnie," Ken smiled now as they began to fill their plates. "You're a girl. And you _like_ girls."

"Oh my God," Ronnie gasped, his hand freezing over his fork after filling his own plate with the pasta dish Shego had baked. "I'm gay!"

Ken and Shego both laughed.

"Get over it. You're not the only one," Shego told him with a smirk.

"You're gay, too," she gasped anew.

"More like bi," Shego grinned.

"And you're….?"

"Same. Turns out I'm bi, too, and have always been that way," Ken admitted.

"How could you not know," Ronnie asked in confusion.

"C'mon, Stoppable. This is still Possible. He may be one heck of a fighter, but he's still clueless at times. A lot of times."

"Hey," Ken protested.

"But I'm teaching him the ropes," Shego grinned, wagging her brows.

"Oh, so… Does this mean Team Possible is over?"

Ken eyed her, and gave a thoughtful smile.

"I'm taking a break myself just now. Unless, you know, there's a serious emergency. Something big. Then, well, I hope we can both still pull together if we're needed."

"Always, KP," Ronnie smiled. "I'll always have your back. That has not, and will never change."

"That's good to know," Ken smiled back.

"Can we just eat," Shego grumbled.

"Say, this is pretty good," Ronnie said, finally tasting the casserole.

"Thanks," Shego muttered.

"No, seriously. This is really great. We so have to share recipes," Ronnie declared as she began to eat in earnest.

"What," Shego sputtered now.

"She's serious," Ken grinned at her unofficial girlfriend of late. "In fact, if she's not offering tips to spice it up, it means it really is good. Because usually Ronnie can tell you just how to fix something even better with just a taste."

"Well, yeah, but this….? This is perfect," he declared. "Spices. Sauce. The pasta. Perfect. You could not improve this dish. Which astonishes me. I have to have this recipe," she nodded at Shego. "Don't worry, if I ever use it in class, I'll be sure to give you all the credit," the blonde assured her.

Shego just sighed, and shook her head at the pair.

"You two are still nuts, aren't you?"

Ronnie grinned, and declared, "We are what we are."

"Oy," Shego rolled her eyes as Ken chortled.

**~KP~**

"Ha," the masked man in dark purple declared. "By the time anyone realizes what I'm accomplishing here, I'll be…."

"In jail," a sardonic voice asked.

"Yes! Wait, what?"

The masked man spun around, and glared as a tall man in dark jeans, and a green shirt sat juggling the power core from his nefarious machine.

"Who dares defy Dr. Bedlam? I'll have your head, boy! Minions!"

"Aren't they called Henches," a slender blonde asked as she came out of a dimly lit tunnel dusting her hands, her brown eyes somehow glowing faintly blue. "Whatever," she declared, "They're all out. Cold. Thanks for the switch, KP. You're right, they _do_ make great stress relief!"

"KP? That absurd tale was true? You're….?"

The masked man looked from Ken to Ronnie, and back again.

Then he bolted, running for the hidden door that would take him to an escape pod that would carry him to safety. Even as he opened the panel, a burst of green plasma slammed into his chest, and flung him back to land at Ken's feet.

"I agreed to help you out," Shego growled, "And all I get to do is guard the back door," she complained as she came out. "Why did you two get to have all the fun?"

"Uh, because Ken made the plan," Ronnie asked with a grin as Ken called in GJ to clean up now that security was down, and the threat over.

"Admit it," Ken grinned at her. "You had fun, too. We'd never have gotten into his lair so easily without you along. You picked those new locks like they were nothing."

Shego snorted.

"You can overcomplicate things to the point they fall apart with the right touch," she sneered. "Bed-Boy here was all about overcomplicating things."

"I figured he was like just weird, or something. I mean, what is with all the purple around here," Ronnie frowned. "It's _so….tacky,"_ she shuddered.

Shego laughed at that one.

"Well, I have to get back. With luck I still have time to finish my finals."

"Uh, KP, it's only the midterms."

"Not for her, Stoppable," Shego reminded him. "Remember who's trying to do college in less than a year."

"Oh, right. I think I'll take my time and get things right. Uh, not that you don't. Uh, get things right, I mean. Not sure about the time thing, but…."

"So, she really hasn't changed, has she," Shego murmured.

"Not in the ways that matter," Ken told her.

"Well, let's get back, and maybe I'll have to make you a special dessert to celebrate your passing tonight," Shego grinned.

"I could offer some recommendations," Ronnie declared guilelessly as they headed for the exit, leaving the unconscious villain bound and tied on the floor. "We're doing pastries and piecrusts this week," she told them.

Ken and Shego eyed one another and burst into laughter.

"Okay, I know that sound. I missed something, didn't I?"

"Ask Yori," Shego quipped. "She's coming in this weekend, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's coming over to help me train for some new stuff Master-Sensei thinks will help."

"Well, ask her about special desserts," Shego grinned. "She might just know a few herself."

"Shego," Ken blushed.

"And you still blush," Shego grinned, patting his cheek as Ken led them to the waiting Roth nearby the lair. "That is so cute!"

Ronnie only shook her head as several GJ jets swooped in, and she declared, "I don't get it. Only I don't get why they needed our help with this guy either. He was like…Drakken-Lite."

Shego burst into laughter at that one, and then they climbed into the car, and headed back to Upperton.

_End…?_


End file.
